The Two Sides Meet
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Sakura, a daughter of a rich family, decides to hide her identity from the people of Ouran, the school in which she is to be enrolled. She meets Tamaki and Kyoya, one of her few classmates that had talked to her. The two become interested in making her join the hostclub. Now she has to deal with them not knowing her identity. But alas, fate has other things in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Highschool HostClub + Sakura Haruno:**

**Summary: Sakura, a daughter of a rich family, decides to hide her identity from the people of Ouran, the school in which she is to be enrolled. She meets Tamaki and Kyoya, one of her few classmates that had talked to her. The two become interested in making her join the hostclub because of her 'handsome boy' look. Now she has to deal with them not knowing her identity. But alas, fate has other things in mind.**

**Crossover: Ouran Highschool Hostclub & Naruto**

**Sakura Harem**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

'I think there will not be any quiet places in here. Huff. . . ' I thought. I'm here in my second year in highschool in Ouran. I'm in one of the halls of this school finding my way to the headmaster's office. Since I'm just new here I can't just find it on my own. I really need a map (obviously) but since I don't have one, I just have to use my instincts.

And my instincts told me that this is the hall where the office is. I saw a big double door at the end of the hall and a tag on it said 'Headmaster' in beautiful handwriting. I knocked twice and heard a 'come in' from inside so I did. And in there I saw a man, maybe in his late forties, sitting behind a desk with his hands folded on top of it. He was looking at something at the ceiling.

I bowed as a greeting. Then stood still looking at him. He looked at me and his face, not surprisingly, looked shocked for a while. Then he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello young sir. Come. Come. Sit here," he said while showing me the chair in front of his desk. But before I could take it, the door opened to reveal a boy my age wearing glasses with a practiced smile on his face. He bowed. He doesn't seem to have noticed me yet so I waited for the expected reaction. When he straightened himself after bowing and saw me, his eyes went wide but he hid it quickly. And I'm impressed. Some people would just stare at my hair until someone called to him.

"Good morning headmaster. Is this the new student in my class?" he asked the headmaster. I took a seat and thanked the headmaster then looked at the boy. He is handsome but I'm not really interested. I stood up to bow and say good morning while the headmaster introduced us.

"Yes, good morning Kyoya-kun. This is Mr. Haruno. He will, you already know, be your new classmate. Please escort him to your class. And please be friends with him," the headmaster said looking at the boy who's name now known to me as 'Kyoya.' Kyoya looked from the headmaster to me and back at him and said, "Yes. I will. Come on Haruno-san. Good to see you headmaster. See you again."

I went out the office first then followed by him. I let him lead the way to class. As we walked, neither one of us spoke. I know he's trying not to be rude to me by looking at my hair. I looked out the windows and saw the garden outside the school. And then Kyoya spoke.

"This is our room Haruno-san. I hope you remembered the ways to our class," he said. I nodded then he opened the door. He went in with me in tow. When I walked in, I heard gasps from everyone. Well, no surprise there. You don't see a person with pink hair everyday. Even though I wore a cap, too.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said. I sighed and looked at my new classmates. I smiled and introduced myself.

"I'm Haruno Saku. Pleased to meet you everyone. I hope we'll be be friends with each other," I said then bowed. Right after straightening my back, the teacher spoke.

"Haruno-san, you will sit beside Tamaki-san. Tamaki-san, please raise your hand," she said. And the boy named 'Tamaki-san' raised his hand. He has blonde hair like Naruto, but his is lighter than Naruto's. He's like Kyoya, handsome. But I don't fancy anyone right now. Just as I said, I'm not interested.

I went to him and sat in the chair beside him. While I was walking, I heard some whispers mostly from the girls. Some were 'Wow! He's so handsome!' and 'Oh my! I think he looked at me just now.' I sighed and looked in front not noticing Tamaki's face leaning closer on mine. By the time I looked at him to ask, I saw his face immediately near mine. His eyes were looking at something on my head and I knew the answer.

"Will you please stop staring at my hair? I don't like being watched that closely. And it's rude to stare at people," I said and he jumped. From surprise no wonder. He sat again then looked at me and smiled while holding out his hand. I took it and shook hands with him.

"I'm Tamaki Suou. Nice to meet you," ha said. I answered him in the same manner. Then I looked in front at the teacher to listen.

It was time for lunch but I wasn't hungry and so, took the liberty to sit in the garden until the bell rings. But then I heard some footsteps walking toward me. I looked at the person and saw Tamaki and Kyoya. They must have finished eating.

"Haruno-san! Why are you here? Aren't you going to eat?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kyoya asked next. I shook my head again.

"But won't you be hungry now?" Tamaki asked again. I shook my head.

"Then we'll accompany you on this fine afternoon. But not here on the grass! It's filthy there. Let's sit on one of those tables! Come on Haruno-san!" Tamaki happily said. He took my hand and aimed to pull me on my feet but I still sat there looking bored as ever. He was surprised, which was obvious when you looked at his surprised face.

"Ummm. . . Haruno-san? Don't you want to sit on one of the chairs? It's dirty on the ground," he said. I shook my head once again and spoke.

"I do not want your company Tamaki-san. I just want to be alone until the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. And I want to sit here even if it's dirty or not," I said then took my hand from his frozen ones.

"O-oh. . . . Hahahahaha! O-okay Haruno-san! Se-see you later after lunch then! K-Kyoya-kun! Come on!" he stuttered. I ignored them. I heard their footsteps go away and finally, I'm in a quiet place again. After a few minutes, the bell rang then I stood up, dusting my pants from the dirt that stuck on it. Then I went in the building and went to class.

The bell rang again for the final time that day. I picked up my bag and went out of the classroom. I found my way outside the building and stared at the gate. After a while, my driver is in front of me taking my bag while smiling. I smiled at him, too then walked behind him. When he reached the car, he opened the door to the backseat and bowed his head.

"Thank you," I said and stepped inside. He closed the door and walked to the door of the driver's seat then opened it. After fastening his seatbelt, he started the engine and he drove back to the family mansion.

When we reached the mansion's gates, he opened his door and walked toward it. He stopped in front of a device and spoke to it. After that, the gates opened slowly and he walked towards the car. After entering the car, he drove past the gates and stopped in front of two large doors.A butler came out and stood in front of the door beside me. He opened the door and took my hand while he bowed his head. I went out and and took my cap off my head to let my hair down.

My hair went down to my waist. It was pink and straight and smooth and soft and silky. It feels nice on my back. I nodded to the butler and thanked him. Then the same to the driver. I took my bag from the butler and went inside the mansion. After taking my shoes off and wore my slippers, I heard running footsteps going toward my direction.

I smiled knowing whose footsteps they belong to. I waited leaning on the wall until two 7 year old boys appeared dragging one other boy with the age of 5. My brothers. One, a boy with blonde hair, three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks and a fox-like grin, wearing black and orange colored pajamas and holding a nine-tailed fox plushie while holding, or more like dragging, one hand of the 5 year old boy.

And the other, a boy with dark blue hair, almost black, that is curving up with the short ones following the longer making his hair look like a cockatoo's head, wearing navy blue shirt that is a little big for him (making it show his neck and half his shoulders and chest) and white shorts that reaches upto his knees and holding a black two-tailed panther plushie and holding, again more like dragging, the other hand of the younger boy.

The one being dragged, a boy with pale skin, black, soft hair and a cute face, with each hand held by one of the two older boys and his mouth biting his own little gray three-tailed wolf plushie. The two older ones smiling and the youngest one smiling through his eyes while still running toward me.

I stopped leaning and stood straight with my arms crossed and a big smile. They glomped me to the ground and I found myself on the floor laughing with three boys on top of me. I got them off me and stood up. I carried my bag on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon Naru-chan. Sasu-chan. Sai-chan," I said. I bent down and kissed their foreheads then picked up Sai. And they smiled widely, clutching their handmade plushies on to their chests (now that Sai's hands are free, he looped one arm around my neck and used the other to clutch his plushie to his chest).

"Granny Tsunade said were going to have ramen today!" Naruto said. And Sasuke moaned with his free hand palming his face.

"He still goes on about that. Oh! But your gonna make me tomato salad, right? Please?" Sasuke pleaded. I nodded my head then turned it on Sai. Sai looked at me in response.

"What do you want me to make Sai-chan?" I asked. I chuckled while he pondered the things he wanted to eat.

"I want a fruit salad," he whispered. I looked at him and noticed his blush. But he looked away. 'How cute,' I thought. I smiled and said yes. He smiled back again with his cheeks still tinted with red. But Naruto, as he is one with good eyesight, saw the blush and started to tease little Sai. I sighed and spoke to them.

"I'm going to my room now to change boys. You can go on with what you were doing before I came home. And please Naruto, stop teasing Sai, okay?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and bent to put Sai down.

"Okay go on. Just wait, Sai-chan. You can have your salad as soon as I finish changing. Okay? Now shoo! Shoo!" I said. I went upstairs to my room and changed into a white dress with the skirt dangling down upto my thighs and leggings reaching my knees. After that, I went down to the kitchen to make the salads.

After a while, I finished them and put them in the table. I set up the table for dinner. After that, I went to my grandparents' room and knocked on their door. I heard snoring so I opened the door slightly. Inside, I saw my grandfather sprawled on the bed making muffled snores while my grandmother was sitting on her sofa. I called out to her and she looked my way.

"Granny? Can I come in?" I asked and she nodded. I went in and closed the door. I walked up to her and bent to kiss her forehead. I looked at her and she smiled at me happily. I smiled back.

"Granny. Will you be the one to cook the ramen or me? Because I heard you promised Naruto some ramen for dinner," I said. Her face became blank and that gave me the answer. I sighed. 'Oh well, this isn't really surprising,' I thought.

I looked at her and said okay. She smiled again. I shook my head.

"Okay, dinner's gonna be ready after a while. I'll tell a maid to get you down there when it's ready, okay?" I said looking at my snoring grandfather. She followed my gaze to him and chuckled lightly while nodding. I nodded once then went out of the room. I sighed again. 'This is gonna be hard,' I thought.

When I came back to the kitchen, I saw two maids on the counter cutting carrots. I called out to ask them what they're gonna cook and they answered soup. Then I left them. I went to a cabinet and took some utensils then put it on a table. Then I went to get ingredients and started to make ramen. After an hour or so, I finished cooking ramen and put it into four bowls.

I put them on a tray and then put it on the counter. I looked at the maids making the soup and saw they are also finished. I called them and told one of them to call granny and grampa then told the other to put the cooked soup on the dining table. They bowed and one took off while the other stayed, putting soup in bowls and putting it in a tray then went out of the kitchen carrying it to the dining table.

I went to get the boys and told them that dinner is ready. By the time we reached the dining room, we saw granny and grampa eating already. Naruto and Sasuke, ever so lively, raced to their seats and started to slurp away their soup. While Sai was still with me holding my hand. I guided him to his seat and sat on mine. Then we started our lively chatter on the table. By the time I finished my soup, I called for a maid to get the ramen and the salads.

With the word 'ramen' reaching his ears, Naruto stopped picking a fight with Sasuke and waited for his ramen dinner. He sat straight, eagerly waiting for his ramen while Sasuke and Sai just looked at him weirdly. I chuckled softly.

Three maids came in the dining room. Each holding a tray with two bowls in it. One maid put the two bowls of salad on the tray she was carrying in front of Sai and Sasuke then bowed. The other two gave us four the bowls with the ramen I cooked. I saw Naruto's mouth water in front of the bowl of ramen and cheerfully ate it. After dinner, I asked one of the maids to escort my grandparents to their room. Then I escorted Naruto and the other two to their room. Naruto held my left hand while Sai held the right. And Sasuke, ever the cool one, decided to be in front while brooding with his hands in his pockets.

When we reached the room, Sasuke opened the door for me and the others. We walked in and I tucked Sai into his bed first then kissed his cheek. I handed him his wolf plushie and he hugged it while closing his eyes to sleep. Next was Naruto who was already asleep and snoring away above his sheets. I shook my head then tucked him under his covers then kissed him on the cheek. I put his plushie beside him and he unconsciously put his arm over it. And last was Sasuke, who was still brooding, standing beside his bed looking down. 'Awww. . . . ' I thought. I walked toward him and carried him. He was surprised at being carried that he immediately grabbed my shoulders. Then he relaxed and put his head on my right shoulder with his arms now looped around my neck.

I sang a lullaby and swayed my body slowly until I felt his breath on my neck become slow and steady. I put him under the covers. And I noticed that his plushie was on the ground where he stood brooding before. I took it and put it beside him. I saw his arms begin to hug it unconsciously. Then I kissed his cheek and walked to the door. I looked at them one more time before turning the lights off.

"Good night Naru-chan. Sai-chan. Sasu-chan. Sweet dreams," I whispered. Then I went out of the room. I went down to the kitchen to drink water. There were still maids in the dining room so I went there and told them to sleep now. They bowed and I nodded. After drinking, I went to my room and under my covers and slept with the lights out.

~Chapter One ends here~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV:**

I woke up at 6:30 then took a bath. It took me 25 minutes to finish bathing so at 6:55, I woke my little brothers and made them take a bath together. While they bathed, I cooked breakfast which is hotdogs, toasted bread, and scrambled eggs. I put the dishes on the table and the food. I sat on my seat and started to eat while waiting for my little brothers.

I saw them coming in with still sleepy eyes. But once those eyes found me, they brightened and their sleepiness is gone. Naruto ran to me first and kissed my cheek and vice versa. Next was Sasuke and then last was little Sai. They went to their seats and ate their fill.

After eating breakfast, we got into the car and drove to Ouran. We arrived at exactly 7:45. Only a few students were there because classes start in 8:30. So I went with my little brothers to their classrooms. I knew Sasuke and Naruto were in the same class. But it was just a hunch so when Naruto said that Sasuke and he were in the same class, that assured me. I left them in their classroom since a few of their fangirls were there. Naruto and Sasuke tried to get away but couldn't and so, with very adorable looking faces, I left them to the fangirls' care.

Now, I went to Sai's side of the school. He's in his 2nd year in kindergarten. He's a very smart boy, I tell you. I'm holding his hand while walking with him to his classroom. His classroom was just the same as every other kindergartener's classroom. There're papers stuck on walls, small chairs and tables, and a big space where they can play. It was kind of cute.

I noticed there were still no students there so I decided to be with my adorable little brother here. I took his bag and made him sit in his place.

"Did you bring your plushie Sai-chan? You can play with it while you're here waiting," I suggested. And as soon as I said it, he smiled widely. Then he nodded. I smiled and found the three-tailed wolf plushie I made him and gave it to him to play with.

I actually made the plushies my little brothers have. I didn't want to disappoint them after promising them I would give the three of them each a plushie. I didn't have the time to buy one so I just made them while I have free time or when doing something that doesn't need my hands. And then I finished those three plushies in just four days. I didn't expect them to like it very much since I think it's very amateurish and I was only a beginner, that is until someone saw it and said, 'Oh my! where did you buy those plushies?! I want one ,too! They're so cute!'. It gave me a boost of confidence that time. And when I gave them the plushie they wanted, they were so happy and loved it that they never let go of it for even a second for a whole day.

As I watched little Sai play with his plushie and a bunch of other toys the class owns, I remembered myself being that little and happy with a plushie. But just by myself since I was the only one that was different. My classmates bullied me. They said I had a big forehead and started to call me names. But then, mom would be there and sing to me or comfort me. She even taught me many things such as handicrafts, making plushies just like Sai's, cooking, and other things that developed me into this me right now.

I didn't realize that a classmate of Sai's has gone in the room. That is until I saw Sai look in the direction of the door to the room. I looked and saw a girl. Maybe a year older than him. She was looking at me with surprised eyes. I wonder why.

"Sai. I'll be going now. You have a friend here now so you can play with her until later at pick up time. Okay?" I told Sai.

"Hai!" Sai exclaimed happily. He was smiling widely at me. And I smiled back. I walked toward him and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Then I took my bag and walked to the door. But before I went out of the room, I faced the girl and spoke to her.

"Little girl? Can you play with Sai-chan? He gets lonely when no one plays with him. okay?" I pleaded. She nodded, still in a daze.

"Thank you! Bye then. Neh? Ja!" I turned and walked out. I went to the garden outside the highschool building and sat there for a whole ten minutes.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I'm inside the 3rd music room. Doing what I do everyday. Which is just follow what Tamaki-sempai is telling me to do. Of course! How boring. But then, Kyoya-sempai looked at the window and I saw his eyes widen a bit. I walked up to him then asked.

"What's wrong Kyoya-sempai? Is there something that surprised you?" I asked him. But he just looked at me with his stern look. Then answered.

"No Haruhi. There isn't anything wrong," He said calmly. Though I felt there is something but I was unsure if it would be right if I pressed. I went back to my current work. I heard Kyoya-sempai call out to Tamaki-sempai. Then I looked. It was really the very first time I heard Kyoya-sempai call out to Tamaki-sempai that urgently. I saw them look out the window of the music room. I was curious so I went and looked out the window, too. But I saw nothing that could be very interesting. Except for a car that looked old but new at the same time.

I looked back at my two sempai. They nodded at each other as if there was something they had agreed to do together. Together, they faced the whole club members. Then Tamaki-sempai ordered with a loud voice.

"We are going to follow someone in school guys! So come on!"

We followed him out into the elementary side of the school. I was confused at first and wanted to ask until I saw something pink pass my line of sight. And then I knew who we were following. It was a boy. A year older than me, I think. He's wearing a cap. And he's holding hands with two boys. One was the youngest with black hair and pale skin and the other has dark blue hair in the style of a hen's tail feathers. Then in front was a boy of the same age as the boy with the dark blue hair. This boy in front was blonde with a fox-like grin and three lines on his visible cheek.

I don't know what this was about but I followed on. The one in the lead was of course Tamaki-sempai as he is the leader of the hostclub. Just then I heard squealing.

And when I looked at the direction from which it came from, I saw a few girls circle around the boys with the blonde and dark blue hair. The two were trying to get out of their circle but couldn't. Then I looked at the oldest one in the group which was the boy with the cap. Now I saw that he's very handsome. Very handsome, indeed.

He was looking at the two struggling boys with amusement. And now I saw that the three boys were very adorable in their own way. But I only ignored them because I want to see this handsome boy that interests me. He has pink hair! And here I thought there were only black and brown and blonde hairs around the world. But it did make him look kind of feminine if it weren't for the cap he was wearing. Which mostly covered his hair, except his bangs that framed his face.

I imagined him with long pink hair and I thought I saw a girl! Now that is interesting. Now I know why Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai are interested in following them. They want that boy in the club. Oh dear. But then, I heard the boy say bye to the two younger ones. I looked and saw that the two boys were taken to their classroom. Forcefully.

Then we followed the boy again. Now, he's in a room. And when I peeked in, I saw that there were small tables and chairs. And there are drawings on the walls. And there was a big space with a few toys in it. Then I thought that this was the Kindergarten room. I looked around and found the handsome boy trying to find something in the younger boy's bag. After watching for a while, I saw him take out a very cute plushie of a wolf with three tails. Then gave it to the younger boy.

I think I squeaked 'kya' a little loudly when I saw the plushie because all the members excluding Kyoya-sempai were giving me the sign of 'Be Quiet'. And so I followed their action. Then looked inside again not noticing a girl walk past us and go in the room. That is until I saw the pale boy look my way and narrowed his eyes. I thought he was looking at me but I thought wrong because he was actually looking at the girl a few inches in front of me. I sighed softly with relief.

I looked at the handsome boy and saw him stand up and smile to the pale boy. He spoke and I heard the most angelic voice I have ever heard from a boy. I thought I was just hearing and imagining such things. So I focused my attention again to him. I saw him take his bag and attempt to go out of the room. Luckily we were gone before he even reached the door and had the chance to see us.

Now we're back in the 3rd music room. Having a meeting. With Tamaki-sempai being the one who hosts it.

"Now you know that there is another boy that is just as beautiful as us, right? What we need to do now is to make him join the Hostclub! What do you say boys and my darling daughter? Are you in the plan?" He asked. And we all exclaimed 'Yeah.'

**Sakura's POV:**

After ten minutes of sitting on the ground, I stood up and slid my bag on my shoulder. Then I walked toward the highschool building. I found my way to the classroom. And while walking in the halls, a few students were whispering with each other. Maybe talking about me or my hair. I don't know. But I kept walking and ignored them. By the time I arrived in the classroom, I saw only a few of my classmates in it. They were talking happily by themselves until I came in and they noticed me.

I was just walking to my seat when a girl appeared before me. She was smiling nervously. And she was fidgeting. Then I remembered Hinata from this girl. Since Hinata is very shy around people. I stared at the girl in front of me. She looked normal to me. Nothing really different and uncommon like my hair.

"U-umm. . . . H-hi Saku-kun. . . . Etto. . . . U-u-ummm. . . . . . N-nice to meet you!" she said nervously while trying to look somewhere else but me. And loudly, too.

"Hello. What's your name?" I answered then asked at the same time. I asked the question with a closed-eye smile while tilting my head to the side a bit. I heard her squeal loudly with a few others so I opened my eyes and saw that the girl fainted with the others and was very red. My left eyebrow went up in confusion. I didn't know what to do about this.

But then I heard laughing behind me. I looked at that direction and I saw Tamaki and Kyoya with 4 other boys and 1 girl wearing the boy's uniform. The tallest and shortest were older than me and the three, including the girl, were a year younger.

"Did you see that boys?" Tamaki asked them. And they nodded.

"Please come with us Haruno-san. We have something to talk about with you. Can you spare us a little of your time?" Kyoya asked me. I nodded and answered, "Sure." We walked through the halls of Ouran and stopped in front of a double door. I stared at it and waited for one of them to open it. One of the twins opened it and stepped back. Then Tamaki with the girl went in first, followed by Kyoya, then me, then the twins, and last were the tallest and shortest of us all.

I saw that the room was very big with sofas and a few expensive looking table sets. It was well decorated and fine. It would be perfect to hold a party in this room. I didn't notice the others sit already and were staring at me. After some time, I heard Kyoya speak.

"Excuse me Haruno-san. But please, can we have your attention?" he asked me. I looked at them and waited for them to speak.

"Well. The thing we wanted to talk about with you was that we want you to join our club," Tamaki explained.

"I don't want to join any sports club," I answered flatly still looking at him. Then I saw him chuckle a bit. Then he stopped and smiled at me.

"No. No. Our club isn't for sports. It's actually a hostclub. I'm sure you heard about us?" he asked. I shook my head. Then he laughed again. He shook his head then looked back at me. Then said, "Well. Alright. Again. I ask you to join our hostclub Haruno-san." I shook my head again in response. He took a step back and dramatically put his hand on his chest and gave me a shocked look.

"Don't you know that the world needs us? Our beauty and excellence is what makes this world complete . . . . . . . . " he rambled on and on about how the world wouldn't be perfect without our beauty and sense of style and the like. But I didn't listen, instead I stared at the girl then asked.

"Why is a girl wearing a boy's uniform?" I asked. Then Tamaki's rambling seized. His face then was exchanged by wide eyes. I looked at them, confused.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Is there something wrong?" I asked next. Their eyes were still wide with surprise, or maybe shock. Then Tamaki cleared his throat and looked at me directly. With a nervous, smiling face that it made me almost laugh a bit.

"What do you mean 'girl' Haruno-san? There aren't any girls in here!" he exclaimed while holding his hands in the air as if to prove his point. But then I sighed and gave him a serious look which made the others and him tense up.

"I know the difference between a boy from a girl. I'm asking why that girl over there," I pointed at the girl with the short, brown hair and doe-like eyes then continued, "is wearing a boy's uniform."

They all looked at the person I was pointing at with wide eyes again. Then the bell rang. I sighed and said, "If you don't want to answer my question, it's fine. But please, don't bother me about joining your hostclub again if you don't want the girl out of it. See you in class Tamaki-san. Kyoya-san." I bowed then went out of the room and to my class.

**Haruhi's POV:**

'Surprised' was maybe the wrong word. I think even shock was wrong to describe this feeling. I looked at Kaoru and Hikaru who were standing on each side of me. And I saw their faces were undescribable. I think they're shocked but their eyes were so big and their mouths were hanging open. It couldn't be the look of shock. Is it dread? I don't know.

All I know is that if we bothered the handsome classmate of Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai, my identity will be known throughout the whole school. And I don't like what will happen if it would be known.

"Ummm. . . . What are we going to do now Tamaki-sempai?" I asked him. He looked at me worriedly then I gave him a blank look saying 'please, not that look'.

"We're going to follow him to his house later by the end of school!" he exclaimed while punching his fist to the air. But I saw Kyoya-sempai adjust his glasses and look at Tamaki-sempai.

"But what are we going to do about the activity today? We were supposed to have an activity involving our customers," Kyoya-sempai stated. Then Tamaki-sempai froze.

Then unfroze and told Kyoya-sempai, "We're going to cancel it until tomorrow. Right now, we need to know where our current interest lives in and what his status might be. If he's richer or just as rich as us or poorer than us. Do you understand Kyoya-kun?" he answered. I felt offended at the status part but anyways, I already understand him to know that he doesn't mean it in that way.

"Well, come on guys! We're late already! Bye Haru-chan! Bye everyone!" Hani shouted while sitting on Mori-sempai's shoulders. Mori-sempai nodded before going out the door. Then it hit me that we were really late and that this wouldn't help me with my attendance so I ran out of the room with the twins. I think Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai ran out of the room, too, and went to their class.

Thankfully, we weren't very late because our teacher wasn't there yet. I went to my seat with a 'huff'. Then I sighed with relief.

**Sakura's POV:**

Tamaki and Kyoya were late but the teacher excused them because she was stirred by Tamaki's words. Then he sat in his seat beside me while trying his best to not look directly at me. And the same with Kyoya. And the classes ended with no interesting events. I took my bag and went out the door, eager to get out of the classroom and away from those two. And also very excited to see my brothers and take them home.

I went to their side of the school and then stopped in front of the classroom of the twins, Naruto and Sasuke (they're actually fraternal twins so don't be confused). I saw them outside their classroom being swarmed by little girls their age. I laughed out loud and they heard me. They looked at my direction together with their fangirls and beamed. Though the girls were now looking dazedly at me. I even saw a few girls with hearts in their eyes. I greeted them and they squealed making me confused very much.

"We were waiting for you you know?! And we were trying really hard to not make rude remarks on the girls! Really!" Naruto exclaimed while running to me. Sasuke in tow and was walking coolly with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. I looked at the girls and they were still looking at me. Some even fainted just like the girls in my classroom earlier today. And some squealed again.

But then I turned my attention to the boys. They were looking at me with big grins. Each holding out one hand. And I took those and held them with my bag on my shoulder. We went to Sai's room and saw that he was alone in one corner. He was playing with his plushie. I felt sad looking at him so I called him.

"Sai-chan! Come on! We're going home." I called. Then he looked my way and he stood up, no longer feeling lonely. He took his plushie and bag and then ran toward me holding out his hands. I let go of Naruto and Sasuke then held out my arms for Sai.

"Were you lonely? Didn't the girl play with you?" I asked while carrying Sai.

"She did but she went home with the others. So I became alone. Then I played with Sanbi to waste my time," he answered cutely. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Let's go boys. I'm gonna make dinner for you so let's hurry up," I said and they punched their fists into the air while shouting a loud 'Yes!'.

We walked our way to the gates and waited there for a while. Then our car appeared and the driver stepped out of it then bowed. Then he opened the door of the backseat and stepped to the side for us to go in. He took the bags of Sai and Naruto while Sasuke and I held ours. Then we stepped in the car and sat while the driver closed the door and went to the driver's seat. After fastening his seat belt, he started the engine and drove to our house. We talked while the car was being driven to the mansion.

When we arrived and went past the gate, the driver stepped out and opened our door then bowed again after stepping aside. I nodded at him and assisted Sai out of the car. By then, the butler was already heading down the front steps to us. When he reached us, he bowed and took our bags. But I refused to let him take mine since he can't hold that many things at once. He nodded then started to head to the door of the mansion with us in tow, leaving the driver behind.

Before the butler had the chance to hold the doorknob, the door slammed open and out came a little girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She has a long bang covering her right eye. She was Sai's age. And she was wearing a purple dress with dark purple leggings. She was breathing heavily as if she ran too fast, and I think she literally did. She looked at me and gave me a big grin. And I grinned back.

She jumped with her hands outstretched and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and gave her a few swings. And while I was swinging her while hugging her, two boys, one is older than me and the other is just my age, just came out of the door. They were the brothers of the blonde haired girl. I noticed them and looked at them. I put down Ino, the girl, and hugged the two boys and they hugged back. Then after a while, we separated.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! How are you?! How's your parents? How did you get here?" I asked them loudly. Shikamaru shook his head and asked back, "Do you have to be so noisy when you see us?"

"Of course not. When your not surprising me or giving me a surprise visit like this one, anyways. So, what brought you here to my humble abode?" I asked him sarcastically. And he let out a loud 'huff' and mumbled, "Troublesome."

I laughed then said, "Come on. We can't stay here forever you know. Oh! And by the way, I'm gonna cook dinner tonight. Wanna join us?" then Chouji nodded immediately.

"Of course! Sakura-chan, your cooking is the BEST!" he exclaimed and Naruto said the same while the others including Ino nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Alright. Just wait 'cause I need some time to change and prepare the food. Come on!" I said excitedly.

~Chapter 2 ends here~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's POV:**

After changing into a blue shirt that was too big for me and shorts that reached my mid thighs, I went out of my room and into the kitchen. I told the maids to get the utensils ready in advance. So I only took the ingredients and started to cook. After two hours of preparing and cooking and grilling, I put the stew in bowls and the grilled meat in separated plates and rice in two big plates. I called a few maids to help me carry the food to the dining table.

I thanked the maids and went to the living room where my brothers and the three siblings sat and played. I watched them for a while, grinning. Sasuke noticed me first since he's the closest then he pointed at me and shouted, "Nee-chan's here!"

They all looked at me and smiled.

"Dinner's ready guys. You can come in now Chouji, but please? Control yourself?" I pleaded. And Chouji nodded. We went in the dining room and Chouji immediately flew to his seat. Followed by Naruto, then Sasuke, and then Sai and Ino. Shikamaru and I walked calmly to the table and sat with amused faces.

"Troublesome siblings," he said with a soft sigh and a shake of his head. I answered, "I know right?", then laughed softly. I began to eat when I remembered my grandparents. I told a maid to go get them when she said, "Oh! I'm very sorry Sakura-sama! I-I forgot to tell you that Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama went on a trip involving a certain business. I'm v-very sorry S-Sakura-sama!" while bowing repeatedly. I dismissed her and turned my attention to my food.

I ate calmly, smiling and laughing when one of the boys tell a joke. After dinner, Shikamaru and Chouji went to the living room and watched while the boys and Ino played in my room. I joined Shikamaru and Chouji. After a while, they said they had to go home. I nodded and called Ino and the boys. We said our goodbyes and they drove off.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled me into the living room and made me sit on the sofa. Then they sat with me. Naruto on my right side. Sauke on the left and Sai on my lap. Naruto had the remote and turned the t.v. on. We watched for a while when the butler walked up to us. The twins and Sai ignored him but I looked at him. He bowed.

"Sakura-sama. There are people who wanted to see Saku-sama. But since your grandparents aren't here presently, I thought to tell you. And they told me that it was very important," he stated. I sighed.

"Why do I need to keep them company? Jeez. Let them in please, Rei-san. Thank you." I said then he bowed. After a while, Rei-san walked in the room and said, "Sakura-sama. They are here." I sighed and stood up then turned around to face the visitors.

When I faced them, I was a bit surprised. I didn't expect the visitors to be them.

**Kyoya's POV:**

We're inside my car following Haruno-san's. We followed them until we saw a mansion that was actually bigger than mine. And that surprised me. I looked at Suou and saw that he was surprised, too. Well, it looks like everyone was surprised to see such a mansion. The driver stopped just beside the gate in an angle that you can't see us from inside.

The driver went past the gates. Tamaki opened the door quickly and went outside with us in tow. We tiptoed (like fools) to the closed gates. We saw Haruno-san being assisted by a butler like a rich girl (which he certainly doesn't look like). Then he stepped out of his car and helped his brothers step out of it, too. The butler took the bags of the blonde and the black haired one while the one with the hairstyle of a hen's tail and Haruno-san held theirs.

Haruno-san nodded to the butler and to the driver then he followed the butler to the door. But before the butler could touch the knob of the door, it slammed open. Then came out a little girl with the same age as the black haired boy. She has blonde hair and purple colored clothes. She gazed at Haruno-san then grinned. Then she jumped up to hug Haruno-san and they circled around while still hugging each other.

Then two guys came out. One was older than me, I think, and has brown, pointy hair which was put in a high ponytail and has a cocky look in him. I felt like I wanted to get at him. Then the other one was fat with brownish, long spiky hair that reached his back. His cheeks have red swirls on them. And he looked kind of nice.

Haruno-san looked at them. Then put down the girl and hugged them, too. I thought of him as a girl because of what he was doing. But I ignored it and thought of myself as foolish for even thinking that. I watched on and heard Haruno-san ask something loudly at the two guys. Then I saw the older guy shake his head and say something I couldn't hear. Then I heard Haruno-san laugh.

After that they went inside and we walked back to my car. There we agreed to go home and change into our civilian clothes and go back here. We went to our homes and changed. After an hour, I was called by Suou that it's time to go. So I went to my car and told the driver to take me to the houses of the hostclub members. After collecting the members including Suou, we went to Haruno-san's house again.

When we arrived in front of the gates, a voice spoke from the speaker on the wall beside the gates. "Do you need anything?" it asked. "We are here to see Haruno Saku-san." Suou answered out the window. There was a pause. Then the speaker spoke.

"I am sorry. Haruno Saku-sama is busy about work. Please come back tomorrow. Thank you." it said. But of course, Suou answered immediately. "But it's very important that we talk to Haruno-san! You must let us in!" he exclaimed. There was a sigh heard from the speaker.

"Very well. Please wait a moment." the speaker said. Then after a few minutes, which is actually only three minutes, the person on the speaker said, "You may come in." Then the gates opened slowly and the car drove past it and stopped in front of the steps. A butler was waiting in frontof it.

We went out of the car then we walked up to the butler who bowed his head lightly. "Sakura-sama is waiting for you." he said. Then he walked up the stairs. But I was confused. We were supposed to meet Haruno Saku-san. I was about to ask but Kaoru beat me to it.

"Hey, umm. . . . Why isn't Saku-san the one to receive us? Isn't he at home?" he asked. Then the butler answered, "Saku-sama is at work with his wife and cannot be disturbed. The only other older people to be able to recieve you are the grandparents and Saku-sama's eldest daughter. But since Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are on a trip for business, Sakura-sama will be receiving you." We reached the top of the steps and the butler opened the door.

Now I'm confused again. Why did the butler say that Saku-san had a daughter. Why? Is he that old? But he didn't look that old to me. In fact, he's just at the same age as me and Suou. I was about to ask but forgot what it was. Because once inside the mansion, I found a long hallway. It was big which made me feel very small. I think that this place is bigger than mine. It surprised me to see such a mansion much bigger than mine. Isn't it ironic? We walked along the hall following the butler.

As soon as we reached the living room (which is actually very huge, indeed) I saw someone with pink hair sitting on a large sofa, watching tv. Then I thought that Saku-san is here. And then I thought about what the butler said that Saku-san was busy with work. I contemplated about it and thought about impossible things. That is until the butler spoke to the person with the pink hair just like Saku-san's.

"Sakura-sama. They are here." the butler said. After that, the person stood up then faced us. And took my breath away.

The person I am currently looking at is very beautiful. Very, very, very beautiful. With her long, pink hair and bright, green eyes and peach-colored, smooth skin and slender body. They were all perfect. Every aspect of her perfect.

"E-eh? Why are you here? What do you need from 'to-san?" she asked. Ah. Her voice was so melodic and high it made my heart flutter. But what did she say? 'To-san?

"Ehem. Ehem. Ehem. Hello, Sakura-san. It's nice to meet you." Suou said to her. 'Oh. Really, use the flirting method? And here I thought he had eyes only for Haruhi', I thought. I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms while watching Suou do his moves. I saw Sakura-san start to answer with a frown (which actually made me feel quite satisfied) but couldn't say it as someone spoke before her.

"Oi. Don't go flirting with our Nee-chan. She's taken." I looked around for the owner of the voice until it landed on a boy much younger than me facing us from the sofa. He was the boy with the blonde hair. And then I saw three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks and his eyes were narrowed which made his eyes look like a fox's.

"N-naru-chan! What are you talking about? What's this about me being taken?" Sakura-san asked the boy, 'Naru-chan'. And I saw two more heads pop up from the sofa and nodded. They were the other boys that Saku-san went home with. Then they started bickering about Sakura-san being taken and that she was his and one would say no and she's his and so on.

We all sweatdropped. We looked at Sakura-san and saw that she was smiling awkwardly at us. She bowed and said sorry about her brothers. Then she called to the butler and said, "Rei-san, can you please take the boys to bed. It seems that they need to calm down. And tell them that I will be there with them after a while. "Then the butler bowed and Sakura-san said, "Thank you, Rei-san."

When the bickering boys were gone, Sakura-san asked us to sit so we did. Then Suou asked what was on my mind, "Ummm. . . Sakura-san? Who exactly is Saku-san? Is he really a young student or is he really an old person with good looks?" which made Sakura-san laugh making me feel my cheeks warm.

"He is actually an old person with good looks. Though he doesn't look young, he is handsome. But I doubt he could be mistaken for a teenager," Sakura-san said. Now I'm more than confused. What she said is contradictory to the answer I was looking for. I was expecting that 'Saku-san' would be Sakura-san's older brother. But she said otherwise.

I coughed to get her attention and adjusted my glasses. I looked at her sharply which didn't even make her flinch. That's surprising. I was used at the flinching reaction of the members when I glare or sharply glance at them. Then I asked, "Then who was the 'Haruno Saku' that we met in Ouran? Is that person a fake then?" I watched her think about it with her right hand under her chin. Her eyes were looking down when she is thinking. I see.

I thought of what I thought about Sakura-san earlier and felt myself blush. I, Ootori Kyoya, do not blush at such petty things. Then I heard giggling at my right side. I looked there and saw Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey looking at me and giggling to themselves as if they know something I don't. I glared at them but they only laughed more. I am going to skewer them later. I looked at Sakura-san and saw that she was looking at me with a straight and serious face.

"Are you done with your thinking? Because I am going to answer your question now," she said. Then I signaled her to go on. Then she said, "Yes. That person is just using my father's name. I don't think he meant any harm. If ever you see this person, please tell him to go to this house and I will discuss matters with him." She doesn't joke around when she is serious does she? I just noticed. Which made me all the more interested in her.

"Yes we would do that. Sakura-san, may I ask?" I heard Suou ask. Sakura-san nodded and he continued, "What school are you attending? I was just curious." And that piqued my interest. I saw Sakura-san make a surprised face but then it turned into a smiling one.

"I go to Ouran. Why did you ask? Did you want to see me there?" she asked with a soft laugh. It made me smile a bit but that smile turned into a frown when I heard more snickering from my right side. 'Later. . . . . Later, I will ask why they are snickering beside me knowing that I will hear it then skewer them. Whether their reasons are valid or invalid,' I thought.

"Nothing Sakura-san. I just wanted to know. Hehe. . . . " Suou answered with a laugh. Then we heard footsteps coming from behind us. And heavy breathing, too. Sakura-san looked behind us and we followed. I saw her brothers were all holding their knees. When they started to breathe normally, the blonde asked, "Nee-chan! What's taking you so long? We got bored waiting for you, you know?"

I heard a small chuckle from behind me so I looked and saw Sakura-san stifling her laughs. She looked cute with one of her hands in front of her laughing mouth, her other hand holding her stomach, and her whole body was bending because of her laughing. She looked so cute, may I say again. I looked at my other co-members and saw them all watching her. I felt a bit irritated and I didn't know why.

"Haha. . I'm so sorry Naru-chan. One of 'to-san's visitors just asked me a question and they were about to ask another one but I'm sure you can't wait for that now, can you?" I heard Sakura-san ask. I looked at her brothers then and saw them shake their heads immaturely. I then heard a sigh from Sakura-san then I heard her stand up. I looked back at her then she glanced at each of us from the hostclub and said, "I am sorry to say that our little talk ends now. My brothers can't wait for the last question, you see. Hehe. . . I'm very sorry. Now, Rei-san!"

The butler from before walked in gracefully and bowed before us. "Please guide the visitors out of the house. Thank you Rei-san," Sakura-san said. The butler nodded and did as she was told. But before I was to go out, I took Sakura-san's hand and shook it gently while saying, "I'm very sorry if we disturbed you. Thank you for recieving us as your visitors Sakura-san," and she answered, "Oh, it's no worries. And your welcome. Though our time in conversing was short, I had fun talking with you and the others." I nodded at her and shook her hand one last time before letting go, already missing the good feeling of her warm but small hand.

But before I could turn around to walk away, someone held me on my shoulders and that someone leaned on my body. Then the offender said, "Neh. Neh. Can I see you in school? Let's meet up! I wanna talk with you again. Hehe. . . Oh! Do you remember my name? If you do, don't forget it!" Then Sakura-san laughed again and then answered, "Yes, I do remember your name Kaoru-san. Oh! but I'm sorry, I can't meet up with you in school because I have very many things to do so I'll be busy. But maybe next time, neh? See you."

Then Sakura-san hurried to her grumpy brothers and tried to cheer them up. I was already out of the house and didn't get to see her pretty face again. I felt disappointed. I looked at the others and saw them all laughing except for Kaoru. I glared at him. The reason was that he was blushing! I wonder why he is having that reaction. And why do I feel an ache in my chest and a rumbly feeling in my stomach? Am I sick?

Before I could think further, I felt an arm slide around my shoulders and I knew exactly who it was. "Neh. Neh. I wonder. I wonder. The 'Shadow King' had a red face! I wonder why, neh? Honey-sempai?" Hikaru, one of the devil twins, said. And I knew that I am going to need a pain killer for a head ache I am expecting to come.

~Chapter Three ends here~

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Hello dear readers! Thank you for supporting this story through reading and reviewing. Thank you for the reviews Yuuki-Hime 2097, sexyblossom08, vampiremisress96,** **sasusaku3623649, Springcherry444. Your positive reviews made my day! Thank you again. Arigato gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV:**

I woke up before my alarm went off. I opened my eyes slowly then tried to clear them of sleepiness. I sat up from my lying position and stretched while yawning. Then I looked at my clock and saw that the short arm was pointing past 5 but not past 6. I sighed and stretched again before sliding my legs to the side of the bed.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom and took a bath. Because of my sleepiness that was still in me, I bathed for almost 30 minutes. I dressed in my school uniform then readied my bag.

I went out of my room and to my brothers' room while holding my bag. I put it on the ground when I reached the door to their room then opened it. I put my head inside to peek but it seems my brothers' snoring (Naruto) just made it easy to guess that their still asleep.

I sighed and went in fully. The curtains were closed and the lights are out but because of the light outside I can see their silhouettes. I chuckled to myself and then walked to each of their beds and woke them up. Starting with Sasuke's since his bed is closest to me. Then to Sai's and lastly to Naruto's.

At first Naruto was struggling to keep his sleep but I took his blanket away and it caused him to pat his hands around his bed and when he couldn't get a hold of it, he began to crawl around while still patting the bed with his eyes closed. It made me laugh a little. Unfortunately for him, one of his hands caused him to slide from the side of his bed to the floor.

I shook my head when I heard him groan in discomfort then after a few seconds, I heard him snore. I picked him up. I carried him until we all reached their bathroom. Sasuke opened the door and went in with Sai in tow. I put down Naruto and straightened him.

I woke him up while walking to their bathroom and he just clutched my neck when he realized I was carrying him. "Take a bath now and I'll cook breakfast," I said then I closed the door to the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

Once inside, I took a plain apron from a hook on the wall and started to cook. I finished half an hour later and put the cooked breakfast on plates. A few maids came in a while before and they helped me put the plates on the table. I started eating and while I'm at it, I read one of my books.

I heard loud taps of feet from the staircase and it made me look at the doorway. In the next few seconds, my little brothers appeared panting heavily on the doorway. Naruto and Sasuke leaning on the frame of the doorway. While little Sai was holding his knees and this caused him to bend a bit. They all looked cute because of their eagerness for breakfast.

I called out to them and they walked toward me. I stood up then to help them to their seats. Once the four af us were seated, we ate. Pretty loudly, thanks to the bickering of the twins, Naruto and Sasuke. After breakfast we we walked out of the mansion and down the steps.

The car was already parked in front of us and the driver was leaning on it as if he was waiting for a while. I asked him if he did but he answered humbly, "No. I just parked here by the time you opened the door Ojou-sama." I nodded and walked towards the door.

The driver opened it then closed it once the four of us were inside. After starting the engine he drove the car out of the gates. Half an hour passed when we reached the school. As usual, there weren't any students around. We all waved at the driver as he drove out of the lot. Then I walked my little brothers to their classrooms just like yesterday.

And just like yesterday, the female classmates of Sasuke and Naruto were there. I ignored the looks the girls were giving me as I passed them. I waved the twins goodbye and walked on. When we reached Sai's classroom, no one was inside so I decided to give him company.

After a while, the girl from yesterday appeared behind the doorway and she waved shyly at the both of us. Sai and I waved back. Then I stood up, ruffled Sai's hair and went out.

I slung my bag on my shoulders and walked at a slow pace. When I reached my classroom, it was already past 7:30. But my classmates still weren't inside so I left my bag on my desk and toured for a bit. I found three libraries. They were all quiet. And I liked it. But I wonder if it will become noisy once all the students arrived. I shrugged then closed the door to the third library after entering the said room.

There was a staircase for the second floor. I decided to stay there and read. Thankfully there weren't any disturbances yet so I have time to read at least in peace. I picked a book from a random bookshelf. Then I sat on a chair just near a bookshelf and away from the railings. I liked it when no one can see me when I want to be alone.

I began reading. And a while later, the library began to become noisy and it irked me. I sighed irritatedly. I closed the book, stood up, and brought the book back from where I took it. I descended the stairs slowly, trying my best to not gain attention. But of course, that plan always fails me.

Everyone looked at me. Even the butlers stopped what they were doing just to have a look at me. I felt irritated but I ignored their stares and just kept on walking out of the library. One butler bowed as he opened the door to the library. I nodded in response and went out.

Then I looked at the watch on my left wrist and saw that it was almost 8. I quickly walked to my classroom and went in. I ignored their stares again. It was still unnerving. When I sat on my chair with a huff, I felt a presence in front of me.

I looked up only to see Kyoya and Tamaki glaring at me. I sweatdropped as I remembered yesterday. I sighed and got ready for the cold voice that I know would come out of their mouths.

"Haruno-san. Will you please go to this address? Someone wants to meet you," Tamaki-san said with a cold tone as he handed me a piece of paper. I took it and opened it. I saw my address on it and I forced myself to not smile. Really. They amuse me in a way. Though I still think they're weird.

I nodded to say I would then their shadows were gone in front of me. I sighed. I think today would be very tiring. By that time, the teacher was already in front and was about to greet us. I stared at the teacher and listened ignoring the fact that everyone's eyes are on me for a reason I do not know.

After a few hours, lunch started. I wasn't hungry much so I decided to go to the garden and spend time there again. I stood up then quickly walked out the classroom. Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san didn't follow me. Thank goodness.

Once I reached the garden I dumped myself down with a sigh. A very long, tired sigh. Then I heard footsteps on the grass from behind me. I didn't spare them a glance and just kept myself in my contented and dazed state. Then the footsteps just stopped. I still didn't spare them a glance. But once I heard a cough wanting my attention, I twisted my waist to face them.

And in front of me I saw the hostclub members. The twins, the upperclassman named Mitsukuni, and lastly Tamaki were crossing their arms with their face in a scowl of sorts. I looked at the others and saw that Kyoya was scribbling something in his notebook while Haruhi, the crossdressing girl, and the other upperclassman, Takeshi, were just staring at me with blank eyes. I then took my eyes back to Tamaki-san questioningly.

And he even had the nerve to sigh irritatedly at me. And he asked, "Why are you here alone Haruno SAKU-san?" not really answering my unsaid question. He also gave emphasis at my fake name. I didn't answer and just twisted my waist back to its original position. My back facing the group. Then my shoulder was gripped on tightly and I felt a dark aura behind me.

I sweatdropped when I looked at them and saw that the one holding my shoulder tightly was the blank faced Morinozuka and every one of the members of the hostclub emitted the black aura. I stared at them for a while then counted backwards from 3.

2.

1.

And the bell rang just as I thought of number one. I stood up while forcefully taking Morinozuka's hand off of my shoulder and I patted the back of my pants from dirt. I then looked at them with a blank expressing and said, "Don't worry. I will go to the person that wanted to meet me. So don't get excited."

I walked around their group without giving them a second look. I ignored their calls and just walked quickly to the room. Once there, I went in with a sigh. Then I sat on my seat and waited for the class to start.

A few hours later, our teacher ended the class and I picked up my bag. I took out the piece of paper Tamaki-san handed to me and opened it. I read the words on it and sighed again. 'It seems I sigh a lot today. Oh well,' I thought before walking out of the classroom while holding my bag over my shoulder just like the cool guys in movies. I went to my brothers' part of the school and fetched them. Once I reached the room of my youngest brother, I peeked in and saw that Sai was alone again. I called out to him and he looked at me.

I smiled at him while gesturing to him that we'll go. He stood up quickly, picked up his bag, and ran over to me. I picked him up using both of my arms while still carrying my bag. Then we went to the gates of the school where I saw the hostclub members waiting for me with expectant looks.

I 'tch'ed in irritation and I adjusted my little brother, Sai, so he won't be uncomfortable. The four of us passed the group of expectant people and ignored them. 'Geezz. . . Can't they just stop it with the cold faces,' I thought with a tired sigh. We stopped to wait for Zabuza-san as he is our chauffeur. A few minutes later and Zabuza-san parked in front of us. He went out of the car, went to our side then bowed respectfully. I nodded in response then I walked nearer to him and whispered, "Please act as if I am just someone who rides with you. It seems that even the intelligent Kyoya-san couldn't connect the dots."

Zabuza-san nodded when I looked at him expectantly. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before going to the backseat of the car. As usual, Zabuza-san opened the door for us and I let my little brothers in first. After going in, he closed the door and hurried to the driver's seat. He started the engine and we went home.

Once inside the gates and in front of the mansion, I told Zabuza-san to close the gates then I opened the door and slid out of the car with Naruto, Sasuke, and little Sai after me. Zabuza-san came jogging back towards us and bowed as Rei-san took Naruto and Sai's bags. Sasuke and I held ours. Then we all went into the mansion where, once their shoes were thrown immaturely on the floor, the twins and raced to their room.

Sai was left standing with me in the hallway. I chuckled at my little brothers' antics. Then I looked at Sai with a smile while I held out my hand for him to take. He did and together, we walked through the hallway, up the stairs, and to the boys' room. I opened the door for Sai to go in and I told them, "Change your clothes and wait for the food to be ready in the living room. At least you won't be bored."

The three of them answered simultaneously, "Yes, nee-chan!" I nodded and closed the door. I walked toward my room and changed. My change of clothes consisted of loose pants and a t-shirt that is a bit big for me but it makes me comfortable. I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen to cook.

Once I was inside the kitchen, I took an apron from the hook on the wall and started the preparations for dinner and cooked. I was almost done when I heard loud shouts from the living room. I chuckled a bit knowing that the twins were the source of the shouts.

Once put in plates, I called a maid and asked her to help me put the plates on the dining table. After doing said task, I called my little brothers who literally ran towards me. Me. And not towards the table. And because of this, I fell backwards with my little brothers on top of me.

"Oi. Aren't you going to eat? The food's getting cold," I stated. Then I sweatdropped when I felt two heads on top of me shake from left to right and vice versa. I called a maid and told her to help me get my brothers off of me. After that energy-wasting task, we sat and started to eat.

A while later, Rei-san came in, bowed, and said, "The young men from yesterday are here, Ojou-sama. Shall I let them in?" I felt the eyes of my little brothers on me then I sighed. I answered him, "No. Please tell them to come back a few weeks later? I don't want any visits for now. Tell them I'm busy or something of the sort. Please Rei-san."

He nodded and I said 'thank you'. He bowed then went out. The four of us continued to eat and talk. After eating, I told them to go to living room and play. But they didn't. Instead they offered to help me wash the dishes. I 'awww'ed then said, "I'll let you only if you behave. And that's for the two of you, Sasuke and Naruto." The three of them nodded and so, with three young, short, still clumsy and cute little brothers helping me, the task of washing the dishes was an epic failure.

Thankfully, right before Sai or the twins can break any more plates, I let them go to their room. With obvious finality. I sighed when I finished washing the dishes and putting them in their containers and racks then wiped my forehead from an imaginary sweat with a 'whew'.

I went to the living room and looked at the wall clock hanging on the wall. And I saw that it was ten minutes before 8. Almost time for bed. At least for my little babies. I shook my head when I remembered the previous incident in the kitchen. I walked up the staircase and into the room of my little babies without knocking.

Inside, I saw three depressed boys with their heads hanging low. It seems that they didn't notice my intrusion and so with a smile on my face, I leaned on the frame of the doorway and knocked on the door. It got the attention of the depressed boys but their mood still didn't lighten. Thinking of an idea, I went to my room an took a random book from one of my bookshelves then I went back to the boys' room.

I knocked this time. Though the door is open. Then I sat on the bed of Sai and hummed to get their attention. Then I said, "I'm going to read one of my books. Look. I already brought it from my room. It's one of your favorites. So lighten up and I'll read it to you 'till you fall asleep." That got the bad mood out of the window.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly walked to the middle bed where I was sitting. And they plopped themselves on said furniture. The three of them were lying on their stomachs and were looking at me expectantly. I chuckled with my hand over my mouth then I opened the book and started to read.

Nine chapters later, I heard Naruto's snoring so I paused to look at them. And look what I found! I found my little brothers on their stomachs and their head on their palms with their eyes closed and mouths slightly open (exemption for Naruto's as his mouth was wide open as he snored). I 'huff'ed in annoyance then I shook my head with a small smile. I closed the book and crawled to the side of the bed.

I put the book an the floor beside Sai's bed where I just read the book from. Then I carefully and slowly carried Naruto to his bed and covered him with his blanket. His plushie was on the foot of the bed so I picked it up and put it beside him. His arms unconsciously surrounded the toy and he pulled it closer to his chest making him look cuter than he is. Though he was still snoring. I kissed him on the forehead and patted it lovingly.

Next was Sasuke. I carried him the same way as I carried Naruto. I put him on his bed and covered him with his blanket. He was already holding his own plushie so I needn't put it back to him. I kissed him on his visible cheek then I patted his head lovingly just like I did to Naruto's forehead. I looked at the very last and youngest boy of the Haruno manor. Sai.

I went to his bed and I righted him under his blanket. He wasn't holding his plushie and it wasn't on the foot of his bed so I looked around. I looked under his bed and saw nothing. I stood up then searched around the room. I heard little Sai whimper so I looked at him. He was patting his pillow and his sides. I hurried my search for his favorite toy. It took me a little while but I found the wolf plushie inside their cabinet.

'I wonder why he put it in here,' I thought then I walked to Sai's bed and saw him tearing up a bit at the absence of his plushie. I picked him up and carried him with an arm. As if he knew it was me carrying him by instinct, he looped his arms around my neck. Then I gave him the plushie and he took it gingerly and sleepily. I swayed as I sang a lullaby. After a few minutes, Sai wasn't tearing up and was sleeping peacefully with his plushie in his tight hold.

I put him down to his bed and covered him with his blanket for the second time. Then I kissed him on the cheek and patted his head lovingly just like the way I patted the other two. Then as I was about to go out of their room, I heard one of them say 'I love you nee-chan. Oyasumi.' I looked at them and smiled happily. I answered them in a soft voice,"Good night. I love you." Then I went out of their room fully. I closed their door then went down to check if the maids are already asleep.

I found one. I scolded her about this time being everyone's sleeping hour. She bowed down several times to show that she is sorry. I told her I forgave her but if she will stay up late again, I'll fire her. At least that threat worked. I know I'm being cruel about the 'firing' thing but I need to discipline the people of this house. Family member or not. This house demands everyone to follow its rules and I'm no exception. Neither are the maids and butlers of the house.

I told her to go to sleep. She bowed one more time before leaving my sight. I sighed out of tiredness and shook my head. 'Really. Every time. Do I have to scold every straggler during sleeping time?' I thought. Then I walked around a little more and found no one staying up. I nodded my head and headed to my room.

Once I reached it, I closed the door and skipped to my bed. I jumped and fell to my bed with a soft, muffled 'thump'. I covered myself with my warm blanket and snuggled deeper into the soft feeling of my bed. Then I closed my eyes and slept. Leaving tomorrow's worries and future problems.

"Oyasumi," I whispered before I felt myself dream of different fantasies.

~Chapter Four ends here~

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Thank you for continuing to read this story as it progresses. Since this is the first time I wrote a multi-chapter story with reviews in Fanfiction, my writing might change drastically because of nervousness from a few expectations of myself to make the story better. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading again. ^_^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoya's POV:**

We went to Haruno-san's house using my car after we all changed into our civilians' clothes. Once we reached our destination, I opened the door of the car and went out. The others were about to follow me out but I stopped them. "I'll tell the butler that we would like to visit Haruno-san. So stay inside," I said with finality. Tamaki closed the door since he was the first one about to step out of the car after to me.

I walked towards the speaker and waited not very long. "What do you need?" the speaker said. I cleared my throat then answered, "I am Ootori Kyoya. I am here to see Haruno-san."

I waited a few minutes until the voice asked, "Which of the Haruno's are you referring to sir?" 'Ahh. How stupid of me to not say Haruno-san's first name. I feel idiotic. Tch,' I thought with a slight blush at my idiocy. I cleared my throat once more then answered, "I need to see Haruno Sakura-san, please."

Another moment of silence until the voice from the speaker broke it, "Are you with any companions or are you here alone?" it asked. I nodded but then realized that I was talking to one of Haruno-san's employees through a speaker. 'Tch. This is making me annoyed,' I thought with a slight scowl. Then I answered, "I am with a few companions. We are the hostclub from yesterday."

"I see. Please wait a while," the voice said immediately. After that, I waited for a few more minutes. The voice returned 10 minutes later saying, "Sakura-sama is busy at the moment. She does not want anyone to disturb her. I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but please come back tomorrow and we'll see if she can recieve you."

That surprised me. The voice from the speaker was in monotone so I don't know whether the person speaking to me was the butler from yesterday or a random maid. I thought that she would gladly receive us and tell us what she has learned. I wonder if that fake is still under her interrogation? Hmmm.

Well, we'll just come back tomorrow and we'll see if the fake has been seen to or not by Haruno-san. I shrugged then walked back to the car. I opened the door and out popped the head of Tamaki. I rolled my eyes then pushed his head back inside with my hand and I went in. They asked me what happened and I told them that Haruno-san won't be receiving us.

All of them understood except one. And that one just sighed. Kaoru sighed. Was it out of disappointment? Disappointment because he couldn't see Haruno-san? 'Tch. That little. . . . ' I thought with a glare that I made sure wouldn't be seen or noticed.

**Sakura's POV:**

**The next day.**

I was woken up by my loud alarm clock. It was 7:00 a.m. when I looked at it. I squinted my eyes in irritation and rolled over to the side of my bed. When I reached the edge, I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep away from them. Then I stretched my arms out. After that, I looked around, dazed.

I sighed out of tiredness then stood up. I stretched some more before going to the bathroom with my towel. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. After that, I changed into my male uniform the went to my little brothers' room.

I knocked then went in. They were still asleep as per usual. I sighed with a soft chuckle. Then went to the chore of waking them up. After taking them to their bathroom and telling them to brush their teeth and take a bath, I went down to the kitchen then started to cook breakfast.

I was about to pour milk on the last glass when the boys came running down towards the table. They were carrying their bags as they ran up to me. They give me kisses on the cheek and me to them. I carried little Sai with my arms then guided them to their seats. I still haven't put the plates on the table so I called the maids inside the kitchen and told them to bring the food in the dining room.

Then we ate. After breakfast, the four of us took our bags and went outside only to see our driver waiting in front of the car. By the way, our driver's name is Zabuza. I just thought of introducing him now. He is quite a guy with a cool demeanor. He has an adopted brother named Haku who is one of our family's butlers and a close friend of the twin brothers. Zabuza is also quite close to the family though he never shows obvious feelings because he likes being cold and cool looking.

My little brothers waved at him while I nodded in greeting. We walked down the steps and as we got closer, Zabuza-san opened the door for us. We went in then he went to his seat and started the car.

We reached the school gates almost 30 minutes later. And we waved him goodbye as he drove out of our sights. When the car is completely out of the school's grounds, we walked inside. I escorted the boys to their rooms and stayed in Sai's classroom until the little girl arrived. We were playing with Sai's wolf plushie and one of the toys in the room. I greeted her with a smile and I noticed her blush after, leaving me confused at the reaction. I shook my head then ruffled Sai's hair and went out with my bag over my shoulder.

I walked towards the library I always go to and went up the second floor. Once there, I took the book I was reading yesterday and opened it as I sat on a random chair. After a few minutes, the door to the library was opened and I expected it to be the butlers. But it was immediately crushed as I heard the call of one of my annoying friends-turned-enemies. No. Scratch that. Annoying acquaintances-turned-enemies. They weren't my friends from the beginning anyway. They just wanted to make me join their annoying-just-like-them club.

"Haruno Saku-san! We know you're in here. Please show yourself," I heard Tamaki call out. I sighed and ignored them below. They wil just pester me about that again. But they still didn't stop. The whole library became a mass of loud calls. 'Are they idiots?! This is a LIBRARY, for the book lovers' sake! Why couldn't they respect the place?!' I thought in rage. I waited a little more and finally, their shouts and loud, annoying, idiotic calls are gone. But I heard footsteps from the stairs going up.

I rolled my eyes when those footsteps stopped behind me. I didn't turn around to face them and just continued reading. It was silent for a moment until Kyoya broke it. 'I really liked the silence. Even though it felt tense,' I thought. "May I ask what happened yesterday? We know that you went to Haruno-san's mansion yesterday. And we would like to know what conspired during your stay there," Kyoya said. I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly and read on through the book.

I think it ticked them more though. 'Cause I feel a a bad aura behind me and my instincts tell me that it is a bad omen if I look at them right now. So, with my very peaceful routine broken by annoying, idiotic people who are too stubborn about me joining their club, I stood up and put the book into its place on the shelf from where I just took it. Then I went to the back of that shelf and walked toward the stairs that way. Though it was a 50-50 chance of the possibility of me avoiding them, I decided to take a risk. Even if I don't know what risk I was talking about.

I was almost to stairs when I felt a hand clutch dangerously tight on my shoulder. Again. I sighed dejectedly and just gave up. I turned to them with bored eyes and I saw the giant towering over me. I scoffed. 'As if I would get scared over that. Just because he's tall and his eyes are mysteriously covered by shadows, doesn't mean that he looks menacing to people. Well, at least for me, that is,' I thought.

"What question were you asking me again, Kyoya-san? And please hurry it up. I want to get out of your sights because you are emitting an aura that I don't like feeling behind, in front, or beside me," I stated blankly with my forefinger pointing up as if to show the point that I really don't want to be in their presence. I bent my head to the side to look at Kyoya one on one while taking Mori's clutching hand off my shoulders.

He pushed his glasses up his nose more and I saw the glasses gleam ominously. Then he spoke, "I asked you what had conspired during your stay in Sak- I mean Haruno-san's house." I nodded my head in understanding then answered them. Using my witticism and sarcasm-that's-not-even-noticed.

"It really hurt my ears. And did you know? She talked about her wanting me to stop my 'little act', as she calls it. But I refused while saying that I don't actually have any evil or bad intentions about using her father's name. I thought she wouldn't think twice about getting started on her rambling again but she just thought it through like a matured lady and after a while, said and I quote, 'Well. . . . You could continue your little act. Since I already know about it and I think you really do have no evil intentions by using my father's name. So, with my permission, you can use his name. Of course, I would tell him about this though. So that we'll be on the safe side. But on one condition. . . . . .' And that condition was for me to live with them so she could keep an eye on me."

"Any more doubts or problems? Because I think that what you wanted to hear from me was already stated," I said. But the 'telling my little act to my father' part was already done since 'to-san already knew from the very beginning because I told him and kaa-san that I would wear the boys' uniform. And they didn't even complain or give a comment.

When I looked at them all, they were wide eyed. I chuckled at that and it seems that my chuckling at their reactions caused them to leave their wide eyed state and glare at me. "Very well. But while you will be kept an eye on by Haruno-san in her home, you will be kept an eye on by us here in school. Is that clear? **Fake** Haruno Saku-san?" Kyoya asked with a venomous emphasis on the word 'fake'. I shrugged and nodded at the same time then gestured to them that I was to go down. They just ignored me and smugly rolled their eyes. Except for the girl and the shota-looking upperclassman who I think don't even have a clue of what's happening.

They walked around me. The twins even bumped me on the shoulders causing me to almost trip. Thankfully, I was near the railings so I caught it just in time. I glared at them lightly, not in the mood to even make a retort of some sort. Wow. It rhymed. This brought me to a smile and I really think that Kaoru noticed it. Because he just whispered in my ear a very normal question. If normal means to tickle my ear with the air that his mouth blows out as he talks.

"Why were you smiling? I think the situation is supposed to cause you to frown. And not to smile," he stated matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. I ignored him and after a while, maybe he got bored waiting or just have to go, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and just walked down the stairs with a bored look on his face.

I glared at the chair in front of me to vent my frustrations that is actually welling inside of me. But glaring at a chair that doesn't even have a thing in this problem and isn't even involved doesn't solve the dire situation I'm in right now, right? So, I slumped my shoulders out of tiredness and sighed out of the same reason. Then I opted to go down and walk to my classroom.

But then I remembered something. Not really remembered, per se. But something was tugging at my mind saying I was forgetting something. Something very important though it cannot be stolen by anyone in a school like this. Something like that. I tried hard to remember when my hand gripped nothing unconsciously. And I remembered my bag. "Ooohh. . . . So that's what I forgot. Ah! Where did I put it?" I asked my self then I thought of the chair I was sitting on when I was reading.

I nodded and went up again as I was just half down the steps of the stairs. I walked towards the seat from before and took my bag. I patted it softly and carried it over my shoulders. The library was still empty of butlers though when I walked out of the library. Because they just have to be there so early in the morning that I can't even have enough time to dwell in the book's fantasy.

I immediately went to my classroom. 'I'm sure those two won't be there,' I thought. They should be busy doing their stuff.

Which was actually proved very wrong by my eyes that are seeing annoyances in the very room I was hoping they wouldn't actually be in. I sighed hopelessly and walked to my seat. Thankfully they just watched me and not trip me out of spite or something. When I reached my seat, I immediately sat and watched the grounds of the school through the big window a seat away from me.

I sat there all the while they watched. I didn't get the chance to get up, I wasn't even allowed to adjust my seat because they said I might be planning something. 'Yeah, right' I thought. After a few minutes, my classmates were entering the room. And the girls that came in shrieked in surprise. Yes. I know. Because all the hostclub members were in 'OUR' room besides their own club room. I rolled my eyes and just watched outside.

I was in a bad mood the whole day so I didn't notice the clock ticking. But I still did listen to what the teachers were discussing. I wouldn't want to reapeat a year or even try to not listen when a teacher speaks. When classes for the day was done, I tiredly fixed my bag and walked out the door with the club in tow.

They still wouldn't stop it. I wonder if they are going to keep doing this until the end of the year. 'What about their club activities? Isn't entertaining girls with free time their first club priority?' I thought with a sigh. I went to my brothers' classes and picked them up.

When I was nearing the twins' class, said twins were scrambling to get out of their class. Away from their adoring fans, I bet. They closed the door and put all the weight of their bodies on the closed door. So the whole mass of fangirls are locked in. I chuckled as I walked faster towards them. When I was a few inches away from them, they noticed me and their faces turned from panting and tired to grinning and happy.

I crouched to their height with my arms spread wide. I was anticipating a very tight, bone-crushing hug until the devil twins of the hostclub held my brothers by their collars making the anticipated hug impossible to happen. I stood up and sighed again out of tiredness then I watched my little brothers thrash at the boys that were carrying them. An act that made me smile a bit.

I held my bag tightly and walked through the thrashing boys but not without ruffling their hair. I walked to little Sai's classroom. I knocked then looked inside. And there he was. In the playing area at the back of the room. All alone. I 'awww'ed out of habit then went to him.

I called out to Sai with a soft voice and thankfully, he heard it. He turned around and gave me a very big, happy grin. He ran to me with open arms. This time, no one interfered so the anticipated hugging habit was successful. For Sai, at least.

I carried little Sai by letting him sit on my right arm and his arms around my neck so he wouldn't fall. My other arm was on his back to reassure him I wouldn't let him fall. My bag was on my left shoulder. I turned and walked out of the room. And outside, I saw my brothers still being held by their collars by the devil twins.

"Let them down, Hitaachin twins-san. Their sister wouldn't like it. And now that I live with them, I'd tell her what kind of bullying you're doing with her brothers," I threatened them with a smirk. I saw the two of them frown but Kaoru's was more like it's out of guilt. At least Kaoru is more mature than his twin brother. And that helps me a lot.

"Let's go. Don't just stand there gaping. Haruno-san would be worried," was what Kyoya said. I let his rude comment pass for now. It would be bad if they would make that a clue that I was the Sakura Haruno that recieved them that evening.

"Yes. Of course. But let the boys go first please," I requested plainly. I looked at the twins sharply and they got the point so they brought the boys down and my little, cute brothers ran towards me with their bags on their backs. When they reached me, they glared at the devil twins and clutched my pants tightly like I was going to go somewhere they don't want me to. I patted their heads comfortingly as we walked.

But on the way, I noticed the short upperclassman staring at me from Mori's shoulders. Though it was sideways as to not be suspicious. I scoffed in my head at that and continued walking while my brothers still clung to me. We were out of the school grounds and in front of the gates. The hostclub members were standing behind us. All doing the same thing, watching us.

Thankfully, Zabuza-san was already parked in front of us a few minutes prior. I was about to sit in the back seat with my brothers when the devil twins wrapped their arms on my shoulders. Confused, I looked at the two of them one at a time. My unsaid question was answered by Hikaru, "Let the king in first please, fake Haruno."

When I looked at the door of the car, I saw Tamaki going in. I was about to tell him that he wasn't allowed in MY FAMILY'S car but Zabuza-san beat me to it which made me smile a bit. "I am sorry, sir. But anyone other than the Haruno family and their relatives aren't allowed to sit in or OUT of the car. Please, step out of it," he said. I looked at Tamaki and saw his apalled face.

He was actually half inside the car but because of what Zabuza-san said, he didn't continue his task of going in. I politely took the devil twins' arms off of my shoulders and walked to the car. I was about to go inside when Kyoya spoke, "Isn't Haruno Saku-san not allowed to get in the car, too? Because, she isn't a member of the Haruno family and neither is she a relative of theirs."

I mentally rolled my eyes then turned to tell him the reason, the fake one, but Zabuza-san beat me to it again. "She is allowed because she was given permission to by Sakura-sama. Now, do not ask anymore questions and go. We will be going now. Goodbye, young sirs," he said with a short bow. I turned to the car and went in fully, closing the door beside me afterwards. When Zabuza-san was already seated and comfortable, he started the engine and drove away.

"Thank you Zabuza-san. For covering me up," I said when we were a good few miles away from the school and from the hostclub. "It was my pleasure, Sakura-sama. You are the daughter I am working for and am very close with. I can't let those boys and that girl know your identity if you don't want me to. But if you say so otherwise, then. . . . I will disclose your situation, Sakura-sama," Zabuza said with his cool voice, not even sparing me a glance.

I smiled and sat comfortably between my twin brothers with Sai on my lap. When we reached the mansion a while later, Rei-san took Naruto and Sai's bags and escorted us inside the mansion. As we walked up the steps, he said with a calm voice, "Your parents are here, Sakura-sama. They just arrived two hours ago. And they also brought gifts for the four of you."

When the boys heard that statement, their mouths spread into grins and they raced inside the mansion toward the living room. I laughed a bit and said, "Thank you for telling us that, Rei-san. But when will Granny Tsunade and Granpa Jiraiya arrive?" "They would arrive in about three days, Sakura-sama. And I'm sure they miss you too as you miss them," Rei-san answered. I nodded and Rei-san opened the door for me. I thanked him and went in.

I went immediately to the living room after taking off my shoes and putting them in the shoe shelf. Inside the living room, I saw my parents talking happily with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. "Hi 'to-san, kaa-san. How was the trip?" I greeted. Kaa-san turned to me and smiled. She gestured for me to sit beside her on the couch and I did.

When I sat, kaa-san and 'to-san told me what they did and what happened during their business trip. It was all entertaining and we didn't realize that it was almost time for dinner until a maid told me. I quickly went to my room after escorting my little brothers to theirs. Then I changed into comfortable clothing and then went to the kitchen where I saw kaa-san wearing an apron and was cutting vegetables.

I asked her what's for dinner and she said it was special so it was a secret. I laughed at that and asked, "Can you teach me how to do it?" But kaa-san refused and asked a maid to 'Shoo!' me out of the kitchen and into the living room where 'to-san and the boys were playing. I joined them as we waited for dinner to be ready.

Kaa-san called us from the dining room when dinner was already done. And it shocked me. I never saw a dining table full of plates and food. The food was amounted to be able to feed exactly 10 people and my family was actually less than that. I was about to ask why there was so much food when kaa-san pushed me gently to my seat. Then she sat on hers beside 'to-san.

I was about to ask again but kaa-san spoke first. "I know you want to ask why there's so many food on the table. It's because your cousins and your uncles are going to visit! Aren't you thrilled?" she asked. At the words 'cousins and uncles,' my face expressed one of excitement and expectation. I looked at my brothers and saw their thrilled expressions. "I am! When are they going to visit? What time? Please tell me!" I pleaded to kaa-san. She laughed at my reaction and answered, "Actually, they were supposed to be here now. But maybe there was traffic on the way, so we will wait."

We did and a few minutes later, we heard the door bell ring and it caused us siblings to expect our cousins and uncles. We stayed seated as we waited for Rei-san to come into the room and tell us who the people behind the door were. Then the time that we meet our relatives again has arrived.

Rei-san was first to enter the dining room. He bowed respectfully and straightened himself. He looked at me and my brothers and elicited a happy smile before stating, "They are here, Saku-sama, Maki-sama. Your expected visitors." As he said those last words, he bent to the side and held an arms towards the doorway of the dining room showing THEM.

My cousins, Itachi and Deidara, and my uncles, Kakashi oji-san and Yamato oji-san. I stood up and literally ran to them with my arms wide for a hug. I jumped when I was at the right distance and glomped my cousins down to the floor as I laughed with mirth. I gave them the Haruno family greeting which was actually hugging them first before politely saying 'Hello'. I stood up and walked to my uncles and hugged them before saying 'Hello'.

"Why do Itachi and Deidara always get to be the first ones to be greeted cheerfully? Whenever it comes to us, you hug us almost too calmly and no more cheerfulness," Kakashi oji-san said with a hint of laughter. I laughed and answered him in a matter-of-factly tone, "That's because you two are older than them and also because you are our uncles. I must be more calmer and lady-like whenever I greet you." They both chuckled and we went to our seats.

We talked and had fun. Deidara fought with Naruto like always and Itachi ate calmly with a bit of conversations between me or Sasuke and Sai. They all shared their stories. And us siblings listened intently, not letting anything slip.

Then after dinner, we, the kids, watched a movie in my room. We stayed up until late midnight. "Are you going to sleep together in one room, Itachi? Deidara?" I asked casually. I saw the two of them look at each other and immediately answer, "NO! Never, un!/No."

I chuckled. "Alright. I'll just tuck the boys into bed and I'll sleep after. Go to your rooms," I said. Sometimes, I get to boss them around even if they are older than me. But before I got out of the room, Itachi and Deidara ruffled my hair out of playfulness and fondness. "Your hair is still as soft as ever," Itachi stated as he continued to ruffle my hair. I nodded and said, "I'd take that as a compliment from you, Itachi. Godd night then, Itachi. Deidara. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Then I went out of the room, not noticing the smiles Deidara and Itachi were having on their faces and tucked the boys to bed.

~Chapter Five ends here~

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thankfully the creators of this site fixed the logging in problem. . . . . . Hopefully, you guys were patient with me and aren't mad. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV:**

I was woken up by my alarm. It was set a quarter to 4 because I had something to do. Something very important that I have to wake up so early for it. I sleepily slid to the side of my bed and went to the bathroom hurriedly. After taking a bath and brushing my teeth, I changed into my school's male uniform then I hurriedly albeit silently went to Granny Tsunade's room and stayed there doing what I had to do at 4 in the morning until a few minutes before 6:30.

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready only to find kaa-san standing behind the counter, holding what looks like flour on her right hand and baking powder on the other. I was about to ask what she was doing but something large and white caught my eye. I walked toward the alien object before Staring at it idiotically.

"Don't stare it too much dear or you'll tire your eyes out. Now, If you want to help me get breakfast ready for the boys then please wear an apron and help me pick which ingredient would be good for the breakfast I planned," kaa-san told me. I nodded then asked, "What kind of breakfast are you planning to make then, kaa-san?"

She turned to me and smiled before answering, "Your favorite. A cupcake for-breakfast-only version!" I beamed and before I knew it, I ran to kaa-san and hugged her out of happiness and excitement. "Thank you, kaa-san!" I felt one of her hands pat me lovingly on the back. "It's alright dear. I'm trying to make up the time for not being with my little children anyway. This is one of my steps in doing so," she said tenderly before pushing me away gently. "Now, come on! Don't be lazy and help me pick which is better. Flour? Or is baking powder better? I don't know which is better since I think both are good," she asked me.

I shrugged and told her with a thankful smile, "It's better if you make them, kaa-san. Since you were the one who introduced me to cupcakes for-breakfast-only version anyways." She looked at me and stared for a moment before smiling and nodded. "If that's what you want then, go to your room and fix your hair. I wouldn't need anybody's help if you'll leave me to make the cupcakes. Shoo! Shoo!" she stated as she playfully 'shoo'ed me out of the kitchen.

I shook my head at her previous action and sighed as I walked to my room. But on the way, Deidara and I bumped into each other. Literally. Which caused me to fall to the floor on my behind and the same to him. I glared at him lightly but then I noticed he had black spots under his eyes and that he was staring at the floor blankly. I stood up and helped him up.

Once standing straight and upright, I asked him, "Did you sleep at all last night, Deidara?" He didn't answer so I waved my hand in front of his face but when he didn't twitch in response or even make a gesture that he was still alive and alert, I flicked his forhead with my fingers. An action only kaa-san and I do to people who space out when we need their attention.

It seems that it worked because Deidara's eyes blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before processing what has happened which I think he couldn't actually remember since he was all spaced out. I then asked him my previous question again and this time he responded.

"I couldn't SLEEP AT ALL! Yeah! Since that blank-faced cousin of yours snored. SNORED, I tell you! Yeah? I tell you! He's the freaking noisy, snoring monster when he's asleep, Yeah!" he all but shouted. I chuckled at that then took his hand. An action that caused him to look at me with a moody and unhappy face. I winked at him and walked to my room.

I opened the door to it and led him to my bed. "You can sleep here for the time being. At least you could still get a few hours of sleep. Don't worry, I'll tell kaa-san that you won't be eating breakfast since you didn't sleep last night and that she should leave food for you to eat when you wake up," I said before smiling up at him since he's a few inches taller then me.

I saw his eyes water at me and he mouthed thank you in a way that shows he wanted to shout it to the whole world before diving into the bed. I laughed at his antics and helped cover himself with the blanket since my room is air-conditioned just like all the rooms in this mansion. I patted him to sleep and when I was sure he was truly in deep sleep, I went to the mirror and combed my hair and fixed it. Then I covered my head with my cap. Now that I think about it, I haven't mentioned it or even thought of it for the past few days. 'I suppose, if the hostclub members thought of taking my cap off of my head, then I'll be caught,' I thought with a frown.

I sighed after that troubling thought then I went to kaa-san and asked her if I should wake the boys up. And by boys, I mean my little brothers. She nodded in confirmation. I ran up the stairs and went to the little boy's room. I knocked and opened the door. What I saw didn't surprise me the least bit. My little brothers were still in deep slumber under the safe warmth of their blankets. I shook my head with a smile before walking to Naruto's bed.

I woke him up first, like always. And just like always, he rolls around trying so hard to avoid the tickling hand that always keeps him away from his slumbering state of consciousness. I then gave up on the tickling plan and went on to plan B. I tugged his blanket off of him making him frown in his sleep. He patted his sides and rolled around again to get ahold of his blanket to go back to sleep. But I held it out of his reach and it caused him to roll around more until he falls to the ground, like he always does. I heard him moan in pain and tiredness. I sighed and carried him in my arms. He slipped his arms around my neck and left his head hanging on my shoulder as he softly snored back to sleep.

I gently patted him awake and a few minutes later he woke up albeit still sleepy. I then went to little Sai's bed, still carrying a sleepy Naruto in my arms. This time, I didn't have any problems trying to wake little Sai up. So I went to Sasuke's bed last. I woke him up and when he awoke, I held his hand as he was still sleepy and was rubbing it away from his eyes. Which made him look so cute I just pinched his cheeks out of habit.

Little Sai was gripping my pant leg as we walked towards their bathroom. I told them to hurry up in taking a bath and brush their teeth. After that, I went to kaa-san. After telling her the boys were up and going, she told me to wake 'to-san, my cousins and my uncles up, too. I nodded and went to my parents' room first. I knocked before going in and saw that 'to-san was sprawled on the bed. The pillows and blanket messily placed around the him.

I walked up to the bed and woke 'to-san up. It was hard since he was just like Naruto. Always groaning and rolling around in his sleep so as to avoid the annoying hands that always cause him to wake up. When I finally got 'to-san to wake up, I told him that breakfast was almost ready. He just nodded as yawned and rubbed his eyes. When I was sure that 'to-san wouldn't lie down and sleep again, I went out of the room. But not before switching the lights on.

I went to the guest room where I'm sure my uncles are. I knocked before going in. When I stepped inside, I saw Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Yamato already awake. Uncle Kakashi was reading one of his favorite books. The perverted kind of books. I blushed a little at that thought. I was curious when I was a kid and stole one of his books to read it. After a few pages, I regretted my decision and cursed my curiousness. I gave it back to him with a bowed head. Thankfully he didn't comment on my behavior that time.

Uncle Yamato was just sitting on one of the chairs near the sliding glass doors. Watching the sky out of the glass. "Kaa-san wants you two to be ready for breakfast. If you haven't taken a bat yet, then please do so now and change into new clothes," I told them. I was about to walk out the door when Uncle Kakashi spoke to me as he read. "You're still being formal and polite with me? I thought we were close relatives. Where's the closeness in your tone, Sakura?" he asked me.

I smiled at him then answered, "Oh please, Uncle Kakashi. Don't be too dramatic. We're already close as it is. It just feels awkward talking to someone who're years older than you in a familiar way. Unless that someone was your friend and not a relative. And also, you're actually a pervert Uncle Kakashi so I wouldn't try to be too close to you. See you in the dining room!" And I walked out of the room then went to Itachi.

Once I reached the door to his and Deidara's shared room, I knocked. When there was no response from inside, I walked in. As I stepped in, the lights were still off and the only light to illuminate the room was the dim shine from the window which is covered by dark colored curtains.

I looked to where the beds were placed and saw only one bed that was occupied. I walked closer to the bed on the right and instantly, I heard snores. They weren't very loud though. It was almost near silent. 'I wonder why Deidara said that Itachi was a noisy snoring monster? Maybe because Deidara just has a high sense of hearing? Hmmm. . . . Maybe,' I thought.

I shrugged then went on to the chore of waking my oldest cousin up. I shook him lightly on the shoulders then I noticed him twitch. I shook him again but a little more harder this time. And finally, he woke up. 'Whew! I thought I'd have another hard time in waking up another male Haruno relative,' I thought. When Itachi sat up straight on the bed, he looked at me and asked, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because breakfast is almost ready and you need to take a bath and change into sensible clothes," I answered him in a matter-of-fact tone as I crossed my arms. He stared at me for a few minutes before sighing then saying, "Well? Aren't I supposed to have breakfast in bed?"

I felt myself trip for minute there. "What?" I asked idiotically. "Breakfast in bed," he answered coolly. I stared at him. He stared back. We stared at each other. And finally getting bored of the situation, Itachi said, "It was a joke. A joke. Now, go. I'll take a bath already." "Why you spoiled young master. Alright. I'll go but please be quick 'cause kaa-san's going to make my favorite cupcake for-breakfast-only version! Hurry up, okay?" I said before waving to him and walking out.

I went immediately to kitchen then told kaa-san, "Deidara won't be eating breakfast right now. He's asleep." Kaa-san looked at me skeptically. "Why is he still asleep?" she asked. "He said he couldn't sleep last night because of Itachi's loud snores. But when I woke Itachi, I couldn't really hear much of his snores. So I thought that Deidara just had a high sense of hearing," I explained. She nodded at this and told me to sit.

I did and in front of me, she put a plateful of my favorite cupcakes. I beamed and started to eat. A few minutes and 4 cupcakes later, I heard soft steps coming from the doorway. I looked up and saw my brothers holding their bags and running up to me. I stood up and spread my arms wide for them.

The three of them hugged me and I hugged back. After that moment, kaa-san walked into the room holding a tray full of cupcakes which caught my attention. I let go of my brothers and went to kaa-san. I was about to take a cupcake but she swatted it away. I pouted at her and I saw her face soften a bit. 'Yes!' I thought in victory. "You already have enough dear. These cupcakes are for the rest of us. So please, avoid being a glutton," she said with a 'tee-hee' at the end.

Out of surprise and astonishment from what my kaa-san said, I fell to the floor slowly and sulked. Cupcakes on my plate already forgotten. "I couldn't get anymore cupcakes. . . . . Why? Why? Why? Why?" I mumbled to myself. I felt gloomy as I mumbled on and on.

After a few minutes, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was small. I looked up and saw Sai with a worried expression. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I stood up and scooped him into my arms. I carried him to his seat and I went to mine after. I continued eating my unfinished cupcakes with the same speed and eagerness earlier. 'To-san and the others except Deidara were already seated and eating.

We made idle chatter as we ate. When I finished my food, I stood up while holding my empty plate. I went to kitchen and put the plate in the sink. After that, I took my bag and told my brothers that I'd go on first. I was about to step out of the dining room when kaa-san spoke, "Oh! Sakura-chan! Wait! I made your lunch by the way, I'll give it to you. Wait right there!"

I waited for her and when she came back from the kitchen, she was holding a box coated with a pink cloth. I looked at her questioningly and she looked at me the same way. Then she mouthed 'Oh' silently as if she had known my question just now.

"It's your favorite sweetie. But this time, it's cupcake for-lunch-only version. I just made another version! And I changed the ingredients so you would know the difference between the cupcake for-breakfast-only version and cupcake for-lunch-only version!" she cheerfully explained. At hearing this, I beamed at her and gave her my happiest smile.

I took it and put it in my bag, all the while, my brothers were already done with their food and holding their bags. I signaled them that we were going but before we walked out of the room, I walked toward my parents and kissed them on the cheek. I waved to Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Yamato. And I gave a two-fingered salute to Itachi.

I ran to the door of the mansion and went out. Zabuza-san was already waiting for us with the door for the backseat open beside him. I waved to him and calmly walked down the steps. I heard running steps behind me and I knew that my little brothers were right behind me. They zoomed past me and into the car which made me chuckle a bit.

When I was inside, Zabuza-san closed the door and went to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove past the gates. I cherished the time I had on the way to school. Because I'm sure the Hostclub wouldn't give me the time of day to at least be by myself. And I'll try to be sneaky like a detective.

.

.

.

.

.

Now that gives me an idea! I thought of it some more and when I was satisfied, I told Zabuza-san and the boys about it. Zabuza-san agreed albeit hesitatingly. But I assured him that I would be fine. And as for the boys, they rejected the idea immediately. They complained that it would be dangerous and all that. I tried to calm them down but it was all for naught. They wouldn't stop so I told Zabuza-san that by the time the three boys were inside the car after school, he would drive away immediately. He nodded.

A few shouts and complains later, we were in front of the gates of Ouran. I sighed and tiredly stepped out of the car with my bag over my shoulder. My brothers were behind me sulking. I feel myself frowning because of this. I feel guilty. I feel like a bad sister. 'I. . . . I wanna cry! My brothers are unhappy! My brothers are sulking because of me!' I thought in my head.

'B-but I must do this. . . . . I must. . . . B-but my brothers. . . . . ' at this, I looked at the three of them and what surprised me wasn't their faces but their eyes. They were tearing up! They're gonna cry! But, why? I'm not going to be far from them for long.

As I thought of this, I didn't realize that we were in the hallway of the middle school side of Ouran. We were nearing the twins' classroom. We walked further and we reached their classroom. The two of them went inside. I watched them as they did. But then I noticed that the room was empty except for the two of them. Curious, I peeked inside.

And it really was empty of raging fangirls. I grinned. 'I'll take this opportunity then!' I thought. I looked at little Sai and held his hand. We went inside the twins' classroom and sat randomly. "Naru-chan. Sasu-chan. Come here, will you?" I called out. They both looked at me with teary eyes. 'Awwwww. . . . . . ' I thought with a slight blush. When they were at an arm's length, I impulsively squished them. They just looked so cute right now I couldn't resist hugging them.

"Can Sakura nee-chan ask why you guys have such teary eyes?" I asked. When they didn't answer me, I continued. "Please tell me. I'm worried. You three aren't cheerful like usual. Is it because you're worried about me going with my idea? Didn't I tell you that I'm going to be fine? It isn't that dangerous. Come on. Tell me," I said. I heard them sigh together then Sasuke spoke up.

"Those guys are going to bully you again, right? And we aren't there to tell them off. I don't like it. You didn't actually do anything bad while you acted like a boy, right? You just had to," he said. My eyes widened a bit there. They knew why. I felt my lips form a smile. And I laughed. Which took me by surprise. Oh. And it took the boys by surprise, too.

"Now, you're just being silly. Is that true with you, too? Naru-chan? Sai-chan?" I asked as my laughter ceased. I looked at them and saw them both nod their heads. And this caused me to make another riot of laughter.

"Wh-why are you laughing, nee-chan?! This isn't supposed to be funny!" little Sai exclaimed in his cute little voice. I laughed more at that. And as my fit of laughter ceased to small giggles, I felt my whole day become a bit brighter. I don't know why since I feel that every day I wake up, everything is all bright. Well, if you leave those annoying hostclub members from the scene which I gladly wish for, it would've for the past two days.

"This is funny for me, Sai-chan. I laughed at your reason because you're worrying about senseless things. . . And, again, my idea doesn't involve dangerous actions or situations so you don't have to worry. Now I look like an idiot repeating that phrase again and again. How many times do I have to say that just comfort you three? Geez. . . . It takes all my energy away," I said with a pout. I saw them pout, too. I chuckled at them and before they could even blink, I kissed their little heads.

They looked at me, wide-eyed. "Now then! Sai-chan, we're going to your classroom now. Oh. Now that I think of it, your fangirls still aren't around? I wonder what's happening? Today's still a school day, right?" I asked myself. I looked at the twins and the shrugged, uncaring.

"Come on then, Sai-chan. Let's go. See you later, Sasu-chan. Naru-chan. Listen to what your teacher says, alright? Especially you, Naru-chan. You always get the lowest grades out of the four of us," I stated in my practised male voice as little Sai and I walked out of the room, hand in hand. "Nee-chan!" I heard, Naruto exclaim from inside. I chuckled and went on.

I didn't notice then that Sai was actually looking at something behind us.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Oooiiii! Haruhi! Wait for your daddy!" the King called out to Haruhi. But Haruhi just ignored him. It seems that she's in a bad mood. I was about to tell the King that Haruhi is in a bad mood but, Hikaru beat me to it.

"Oi. King, can't you see that Haruhi is in a bad mood? Seriously. You don't know if your daughter has a bad day or a good one. You're so selfish, King," after saying that, the King stopped in his tracks and he turned around albeit like a rusted machine. While SWEATING BULLETS. Because of this, I joined my twin brother in teasing the King.

We continued on teasing him as we walked toward the doors of Ouran High school. But then we heard a car's door open behind us. We looked and there, we saw the Fake. "Kaoru! Spy on them while the three of us will call mama, Honey, and Mori. Since we already know that the Fake always takes Haruno-san's brothers to their classrooms, we'll follow you there when Kyoya and the other two are with us," the King ordered.

I nodded and immediately went on following them. The four of them were about to go inside while I was still hiding in the bushes far from them. The fake might snense that he's being followed. So I waited until they were completely inside. Once I'm sure that they were a few meters away from the door, I tiptoed toward it. I opened the door and went in.

I heard the Fake's voice further in the hallway. But it was far. I walked sneakily toward the classroom of Haruno-san's twin brothers. And when I reached it, the Fake was about to step out of the door. Luckily, there was a big vase in front of me so I hid behind it.

" -the lowest grades out of the four of us," I heard him say. I waited a bit more and the loud kid shouted, "Nee-chan!" This caught me by surprise. My eyes widened a bit at this little conspiracy then it narrowed. 'Which did the loud kid refer to as 'nee-chan'? Was he calling for Haruno-san? Or was he referring to the Fake?' I thought. I peeked around the vase and looked in front of me.

The Fake and Haruno-san's youngest brother were holding hands. While the younger boy was searching for something behind him. And a thought occurred to me. 'Was he searching for me? Did he sense me following them?' and then I pondered at the last thought. I shook my head in disbelief. 'No way could that kid sense me. He's still a kid, that's why. Yeah. He can't sense me,' I thought as I nodded, satisfaction shown in my face.

"Oi," I heard from behind me. I looked and I saw the others. Hikaru and the King were beside me. But since the vase was too small to hide three high school boys, I was squished in between them.

"Have you found anything, Kaoru? Kaoru? Oi, Kao-" I heard Hikaru start but he stopped when he saw my squished form beside him. He stepped backwards and gave me space and it cause the leaning King to stumble into me.

"Stop that, would you? You four are acting childishly. Stand up. The two of them are gone already and the door to the twins' classroom is closed. And please, Tamaki, if you're going to hide, try not to squish one of our members into unconsciousness. Or else," I heard Kyoya threaten. I felt myself shiver at his cold voice and so did the others. Especially the King. The King nodded shakily in understanding.

"Alright! Let's go into Detective mode, Takeshi!" Honey sempai told Mori-sempai. Mori-sempai nodded and together, the two of them crawled on all fours. I heard Kyoya say in the background, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

'Well, sorry if you're surrounded by idiots then, Kyoya-san. Can't be helped since we follow the idiot King,' I thought with a shrug and a disturbing smile on my face. I heard Hikaru tell me, "Would you stop smiling like that? It's disturbing."

**Sakura's POV:**

When we reached Sai's classroom, we went in. Nobody was still here. 'Strange. It's supposed to be around this time that that girl arrives. Hmm. . . ' I thought in wonder as Sai took his seat. I looked at him and saw him staring at something behind me. I looked there and sweat-dropped. I turned my head back to face little Sai and said, "What are you looking at behind me, Sai-chan? Is it ghosts?"

Sai shook his head and sighed at me. He sighed at me! Now this is mysteriously eerie. He almost never sighs whenever he's around me. Maybe with Naruto or Sasuke but never with me. I walked to him with a worried face. Again. My eyebrows just stuck together again from worrying.

I bent my right knee and leaned on it as I looked Sai in the eyes. "What's the problem? Seriously, you guys are weird today. I thought that we all cleared things up. Why are you sighing Sai-chan?" I asked in my female voice. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head and said, "Nothing, neechan."

I looked at him and saw that something's missing. 'He brought his bag. He's wearing his uniform. He's the same. He didn't forget wearing socks. What's missing?' I thought. But then it clicked. I felt sadness overcome me. And I know Sai just noticed it. "Why are you looking sad, nee-chan?" Sai asked innocently. I looked at him and answered, "You didn't bring your Sanbi?"

I heard him gasp and his eyes widened. "I thought you liked it. Or were you just so excited because kaa-san and 'to-san came? I totally understand if it's the latter," I stated. Then he answered in a frantic voice, "No! It's not like that nee-chan! I was just excited. That's. . . That's all. . . " His eyes began to get teary and watery which made his eyes look bigger than its supposed to be. But it made him all the more cuter!

My hand patted his head as I said in calm voice, "Now. Now. Don't cry. Just because you forgot your Sanbi. Come on." Then I heard soft taps from outside the room. I expected it to be the girl. So I hurriedly patted Sai's little head and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you then later. Be good, okay?" I said with a smile. He nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes. After a few seconds, his tears have stopped and you wouldn't know he just cried. Because his eyes aren't red because he just cried. It would be red if he cried for at least 30 minutes.

I held my bag and walked out of the door. I waved to him with smile. Then I saw the girl. I bent down and told her to continue being friends with little Sai. She nodded shyly which made me think she was very cute. I thanked her then walked away.

'Now, I'll put my idea into reality. This would be very interesting or their reactions would be the one interesting. I wonder if they would be angry? Since they do hate me now. Hehe. I'm weird. I'm looking forward to it but at the same time, I feel like backing away. Well, to stop their pestering, I'll have to do this now,' I thought with a determined smile on my face.

~Chapter Six ends here~

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Hello. I hope you liked the chapter. And by the way, please tell me if I should continue this or not. Or if I should, would you give me at least an advice? I'm sorry if you felt annoyed at this A/N because people just see me as very shy and weird and annoying in real life. So I get discouraged. Thank you for the reviews, though. Thank you for continuing on reading this story as it progresses into a good one or a bad one (?). Oh, and I'll make the hostclub members feel akin to guilt (maybe? I don't know how to make them feel guilty... Haha... sorry... Maybe, I'd just make them feel surprised or shocked then they'd do something stupid that makes Sakura so mad that all the hostclub members gets punished without any mercy...) LovingPillow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura's POV:**

I went to the library and stayed there. Oddly enough, the hostclub wasn't there and I didn't see them either in the hallways or outside in the school grounds as I walked here. It got me suspicious but I ignored the feeling since this is a good opportunity for me to be alone again and back to my previous routine. Though I knew that it was just temporary.

The butlers were already there and were surprised to see me. Though what surprised them this time is that I was late. I greeted them with a nod and they greeted me back. I walked up the set stairs and went to the chair where I sat yesterday. I also took the same book I read yesterday and continued from where I stopped before.

Almost 20 minutes later, the loud chattering of students invaded the peaceful silence of the room. I closed the book with a sigh and put it back to its rightful place on shelf. I took my bag and walked down the steps carefully. Ignoring the stares of the people below.

A butler opened the door for me and I nodded in thanks. He bowed as I went out. I went immediately to my classroom and waited there until the classes were about to start. Though when I walked inside, I didn't see the two. The said two referring to Kyoya and Tamaki. I felt myself smile a bit when I found out that they weren't going to come to the first class because of some 'club issues.'

I savored the self-time the hostclub gave me. But when my second class started, Kyoya and Tamaki came. Which caused me to feel dread and irritation form in myself. Tamaki sat on the seat beside me and I just ignored his watchful eyes. Concentrating on the board and teacher in front of me.

At the end of the first array of classes, I took my lunch box out of my bag and I heard a few 'Waah! Look at the covering of Haruno-kun's lunch box. I bet his lunch was made by his girlfriend. I wonder,' and 'I never knew Haruno-kun had a girlfriend!'

'I don't have a girlfriend because I'm a girl and I don't fancy any boy right now. How many times do I have to repeat it?' I thought irately. 'But then, they don't know I'm a girl so I have to get used to it,' I thought after. I sighed and opened the box containing the cupcakes kaa-san baked for me. My mental mouth watered a bit in anticipation as I opened the box and what greeted me were the cupcakes I have a wanted to taste for a while now.

I took one and was about to take a bite when a hand took it from mine. I glared at the thief and saw the twins. The Devil Twins, I might say in fact. The one holding it was Hikaru. The twin that I think is more childish than other. Hikaru held Kaoru's chin in a way that was supposed to be intimate, if it isn't for the fact that they're both boys.

"Here, Kaoru. Say 'Aaah' and take a bite," Hiakru offered his twin in a voice that sounded very creepy to me. "Thank you, Hikaru. But you just took it from someone else's lunch box. I want something that Hikaru made by himself!" Kaoru replied with a pout and turning his face away from the cupcake as if adding a dramatic effect. At this, Hikaru faked a surpised expression and it soon turned into a grinning one.

Hikaru held his twin's hips tightly as if to show his possessiveness and threw the cupcake away! MY CUPCAKE! KAA-SAN'S HOMEMADE CUPCAKE! I held out my arm and tried to catch it. But it was out of my grasp. So it fell oh-so painstakingly slow on to the floor. Once the cupcake splattered into millions of particles, I stilled in shock that I couldn't catch it.

I heard in the background, "You should have said that earlier then, so I couldve made you something so sweet and tasty you wouldn't want anything else that's sweet from others," Hikaru's husky voice say. Hikaru's and Kaoru's chants of "Hikaru" and "Kaoru" consecutlively came after. Then I heard so many loud and high-pitched 'Kyaaa!'s that I think my ears are about to burst.

But all of that I easily heard and forgot. All I could think about was the dirty, uneaten cupcake that kaa-san made for me. "Please, princesses. Could you give us, the hostclub members and Haruno-kun, a short time of privacy. It is actually very important," I heard Tamaki say. And all the girls present in the room made sounds of 'Eeh?' and some 'Why? I want to know!' and others. But they were all interrupted by Kyoya speaking in an alluring voice, "Please, ladies. We would very much like to stay with you more but our first priority comes first. And that is to talk to Haruno-kun here. Could you please, forgive us and pardon our rudeness." I knew that Kyoya gave his 'cool' (not really) look at the girls after that. Since I heard the whole female population in the room sigh dazedly and give in.

Then a moment after that, the classroom was empty except for the hostclub members and me. "Hello, Fake. How ya doin'?" I heard Hikaru ask in front of me. "I'm not fine," I mumbled in reply to his question. It seems that he didn't hear it because he asked me again. Though this time, I didn't reply at all. I think it irked him. and I felt a little bit of satisfaction from it.

I then heard some munching sound from my desk. I looked behind me and saw that the little twit of an upperclassman was eating MY cupcakes! I felt rage fill from within me but I held it back. I calmly asked Haninozuka, "Sempai. Please stop eating my cupcakes." "Hmmm? What? Can you say that again?" he asked me back. At this, I felt my rage multiply tenfold.

"Please stop eating my cupcakes," I repeated. But at the same time, I heard a loud burp come from the upperclassman. And all of my pent up anger burst out of the barrier keeping it under control.

I stood up. Shaking a bit from anger. "Eh? What's wrong, Fake Haruno?" I heard Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haninozuka ask at the same time. "I'm mad," I replied. And when I'm mad, I did the most sensible thing I always do. I kicked their butts.

In my mind, at least. I don't actually fight anyone whenever I get mad. The reason being the people I make a fight with always end up in the hospital almost cased in comatose causing kaa-san to make me join anger management classes. Literally. And it just made my anger management issues worse than making it better. But my resolve in not making kaa-san and the others worry about me, I got better in control my anger. So all's well.

"And what're you going to do about it? Huh, Fake Haruno?" Kaoru asked. I glared at him and turned around, wanting to see what's left of my cupcakes. Thankfully, there was still another one and I took it happily. I munched on it and it gave me goosebumps. But it was good goosebumps, not bad. It's what I always feel whenever I get to eat something so good it causes me to shake in glee. In other words, good food give me good goosebumps.

I finished it and licked my chocolate coated fingers. 'Hmmm. . . I think kaa-san put something in it. But what? I know that it's in the tip of my tongue,' I wondered thoughtfully. Then, finally remembering the dirty, fallen cupcake, I picked it up and put it back inside the lunch box. I won't dare throw it in the trash can in a place other than my mansion. It just makes me feel weird and inhumane.

At that moment, I felt someone hold my shoulders painfully tight and that person forcefully turned me around to face him. It was Mori. The giant. "Yes?" I inquired. I actually forgot about them during my 'eating-my-cupcake-for-lunch-version-only' moment. "We were talking to you and how dare you ignore us!" I heard from somewhere up.

I looked beyond Mori's huge form and saw Haninozuka sitting on his shoulders. "I was just eating my cupcake, Haninozuka-san," I stated blankly. "Well, you could've eaten a while ago before we went in," was the all-knowing answer of the all-knowing leader of the gang, Tamaki-tan. 'Banzai! Tamaki-tan is so great! Tch! You freaking kidding me?!' I thought in my mind.

"Well. I could have eaten it when Hikaru didn't just interrupt my lunch time by taking it and offering it to his little Kaoru then throwing it on the floor when Kaoru just flat out refused it. Well, yeah Mr. Genius," I answered hotly. Seriously, their getting on my nerves more and more every freaking school day.

"Heeh. . . . I Never thought you had the guts to fight back and bark at us, Fake Haruno-san. And look at you now. You're finally showing your true colors," Kyoya stated as he adjusted his glasses. I sighed an exasperated sigh and looked at them straight in the eye. 'Now is my chance to act out my idea,' I thought with disdain.

"Hey. Can I ask you a request?" I asked, back to my polite self. At this, Tamaki said, "And what would make you ask a request from us at this time?" I shrugged and answered, "I was just told by Haruno Sakura-san to join your club so that It'd be easier for all of you to keep an eye on me."

They looked at each other then to Tamaki. He sighed and put his hands on his waist. He looked at me and said, "On one condition." I nodded for him to continue. "You are to take off your cap and we'll see what's on your head," he said. "Unless your wearing a wig that's stuck to that cap of yours," Hikaru added and he, Kaoru, and Haninozuka laughed. "That was funny! Right, Takeshi?" Haninozuka exclaimed. "Hm," was Mori's confirmation to Haninozuka's question.

I wasn't actually surprised at this kind of condition. It was actually what I expected. I nodded and warned them, "Alright. But don't be too surprised 'cause it's gonna be the best moment of your life. To see who this person you call Fake Haruno truly is." And with a smirk, I slowly took my cap off of my head.

But the bell rang just as I was about to take it off. I stopped and just shrugged while saying, "We can continue this later. Classes are about to start. See you later, Sempai and Kohai-tachi. A little suspense doesn't do one wrong." I turned around and walked to the door to open them. Once done with the task, I went to seat and stayed there, happily ignoring the fact that the whole hostclub was glaring at me.

When classes started and my two enemy classmates were seated, nothing much happened. That is until they ended. I was packing my bag when Tamaki and Kyoya called me. I looked at them and they gestured for me to follow them. I nodded and swung my bag over my shoulder. I followed them.

And as we walked, I heard some whispering from the girls that we encounter at the hallways. 'Waah! I wonder if they're recruiting Haruno-kun? They're all so handsome! Kya!' was what most of them would say. As I usually do, I ignored them and their conversations.

Then, we reached the III Music Room. I walked in with them and Once inside, the door was closed. I glanced behind me then I looked at the people in front of me. They were all seated and I was the only one left standing awkwardly in front of them. I stayed there looking at them until Kyoya spoke. "Will you please continue what you were supposed to do before in the classroom?" he asked me. I nodded and put my bag on the floor.

I held my cap and took it off. Bowing immediately at the end. Hearing loud gasps from the members of the hostclub that has been annoying me for my first school week. And it felt GOOD. I straightened myself then stared at them with my hands on my waist and my lips turning for a smirk.

"Wha. . . . " they all started but I interrupted them. "Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno of the Haruno manor. Daughter of Saku Haruno and Maki Haruno. It is great to be of your acquaintance," I said with an old, traditional, Japanese bow.

When I straightened my back, their mouths were still agape. I gave them a two-fingered salute and took my bag before walking out of the music room. I walked out of the school hallways and into the school grounds. And as I did so, I took my phone and dialed Zabuza-san's number. After two rings, he answered. "Hello. Sakura-sama," he started. "Hello, Zabuza-san. I'm done here. I want to go home. Are you able to come here and take me home?" I asked. "I am already here, Sakura-sama," he answered then ended the call.

Confused, I hurried to the school gates and when I reached them, I looked from left to right. And there on my right, is the car of my chauffeur. Said man leaning coolly on the car's door. I waved to him and he waved back. I jogged up to him and asked, "Did you wait for me?" He nodded in reply and I asked again, "For how long?" "I arrived just now, Sakura-sama. Right after taking your siblings home," was his answer. I nodded, satisfied, and walked to the door of the backseat. Zabuza-san opened it and I went in.

He closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. He started the engine after getting in and drove off out of the school's property. A while later, the car drove past the gates of the Haruno estate. When the car stopped in front of Rei-san, said man opened the door on my right and helped me step out. I thanked him and took off my cap. I wore it as I walked out of school.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and sighed, trying to ready myself for the bunch of questions I know my little brothers will ask later on. Then I walked up the steps and let Rei-san open the door for me. "They aren't mad at you. They are just worried about you, Sakura-sama," Rei-san said. I looked up at him and he nodded with a smile. I smiled back and thanked him again. I walked in, took my shoes off and went to my room.

My little babies didn't greet me at all in the hallway. 'I'll just go to their room then,' I thought. When I reached the door to my room, I opened it and went in. I turned around to close the door then I walked to my bed. And what greeted me were the faces of my sleeping little babies. Still wearing their uniforms. 'Jeez. They're gonna catch a cold,' I thought with a huff.

But I shook my head with a slight smile. 'They really were worried. To the point that they'd go to my room without permission and just sleep with their uniforms on,' I thought in my mind. "Seriously?" I mumbled. I sighed and covered them with my blanket. They were actually sprawled out on my bed without getting under the covers. But I noticed, they were holding their plushies to their chests.

I took my change of clothes from my closet and went to the bathroom. I can't change in front of my brothers, even if they are asleep. They're still boys after all. Boys that are still too innocent to look at a girl's undressed body.

I changed into a pair of pajamas. A long-sleeved cotton blouse and cotton pants that reaches up to the half of my legs. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my little brothers. They were still asleep, I see. I then took the liberty of going to their room and getting their clothes from their closets. When I got back from the little chore, the boys were already awake. Though still a bit sleepy.

"Good morning! How was your sleep, boys?" I asked cheerfully. "Nee-chan!" they all exclaimed happily. And together they stumbled and rolled and ran up to me. They clung to my legs as they chanted 'I missed you's and 'We missed you's. I was still holding their change of clothes though, so I can't bend to their height and hug them back. "Yes. Yes. I missed you, too. But it didn't actually have to be this exaggerated, you know. I was just got home late because of school," I told them. "Just say that you were actually bullied by those jerks!" Naruto shouted, still clinging to my leg.

"Naruto. Didn't I tell you to not say such words? Do you want me angry? Because if you repeat this mistake again, I'll get mad and punish you. You shouldn't be saying such things. If your hear them from your group of friends, don;t try to copy what they say, okay? That goes for you, too. Sasuke. Sai," I scolded them. I never add prefixes to their names whenever I'm serious about something, such as this.

"Yes, nee-chan," they answered sullenly. Their grip tightening even more. I sighed and told them to let go for a bit. They did and I walked to my bed. I sat and set the pile of folded clothes in the futon. I gestured for them to come to me. Once they were all at an arm's reach, I took the clothing that was on the very top of the pile and looked at it. It was Sasuke's. I called him and told him to take off his clothes.

He did but with a little blush on his cheeks. 'How cute. Even the blank little Sasu-chan blushes,' I thought with a smile. Once his underwear is the only thing left on him, I told him to 'Reach the ceiling!' making him hold his hands up. I then helped him dress into his pajama shirt. Next was his pants. I then took another piece of clothing from the folded pile on my bed and looked at it. It was Naruto's. I gestured for him and he stepped up. Without me saying it, he already took his clothes off except his underwear. He also held his up over his head in a super cute way. I helped him dress into his pajama shirt and pants.

And the last was Sai. He walked up with only his underwear on. But he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. I smiled and said, "Try to reach the ceiling, Sai-chan." He held his hands up and I helped him dress up. When he was already in his pajamas, he went to his plushie and held it. Then I saw him pick up his uniform from the floor. He ran up to me and gestured that I carry him. I looked at the twins and saw that they were also holding their plushies and their uniforms. I smiled.

I carried Sai up and held him. "Come on," I said. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a maid. "Your grandparents are here, Sakura-sama. And they wanted to see you and the young masters," she told me. I nodded and dismissed her. "Well? Let's hurry and put this in the laundry room before going to the living room to see Granny and Grampa then," I said to my brothers with a grin. They grinned back. And we went to the laundry room then to living room after.

~Chapter Seven ends here~

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it. I also tried to make the things about the hostclub being so surprised that they're so speechless. . . . Hope it gave you a bit of a relief LovingPillow. . . . Hehehe. . . Sorry if it wasn't enough. . . I really tried though. . . . I hope all the readers would wait for the next chapter patiently. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno of the Haruno manor. Daughter of Saku Haruno and Maki Haruno. It is great to be of your acquaintance," was what I heard from the person in front of me. I know that my mouth was hanging open, most likely, making me look more of an idiot.

I saw her give us a two-fingered salute before turning around and leaving us in our idiotic, surprised states. A while later and we came to our senses. "Wha. . . Who was that? That couldn't be the Fake Haruno!" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. But she really looked like Sakura-san just now. Right?" I asked unsurely. I felt stares from everyone in the room and I felt like shrinking. "T-that can't be her. He just changed his face into that of Haruno-san's. B-but I thought that Haruno-san was keeping an eye on that guy," I heard Tamaki-sempai muttered to himself. He was in the corner, moping or brooding.

"Well then. Let's go to the real Haruno-san's house and see for ourselves if the Fake and the Real are truly the same. Because I find it hard to believe that the kind Haruno-san would ever do such a thing as crossdress and become a boy," Kyoya-sempai said as he emmitted a black aura. I shivered at his cold voice. I looked at the others and saw them nod with serious faces.

"Let's go then! Let's not waste time moping about!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed, now back to his usual self. We all agreed with a "Yeah!" and we all walked out of the school. We decided to ride Tamaki-sempai's limousine and stepped inside.

I still cannot fathom why rich people have to be so grand. And I continued to contemplate different reasons to that as we drove to Haruno-san's mansion. The grandest mansion I have ever been to. And the warmest big house I have ever stepped foot on.

"Are we there yet?" Tamaki-sempai asked Kyoya-sempai. The latter shook his head in annoyance and went on reading something in his notebook. I ignored them and just watched the flowing sceneries through the window of the car.

A while later and we were in front of the gate of Haruno-san's mansion. Kyoya-sempai stepped out of the car and hurriedly walked towards the speaker. It took a while but he walked back and told us we were going inside. We all nodded and he went inside the car. The limousine drove past the now open gates and into the large space in front of the mansion.

Once we were all out of it, the limousine drove away from us and out, past the gate. Confused, I looked at Tamaki-sempai and saw him shivering and pale. I then looked at Kyoya-sempai and asked, "Why did the limousine drive away? And why is Tamaki-sempai shivering and pale?"

He gave me a glance and that's all it took for me to understand what he wanted for us to do. I then heard a door open on my right so I looked that way. On the top of the steps, the butler I recon to be Rei-san from last time, was waiting. He bowed and walked to the door. We followed and he opened the door for us.

It was pretty quiet when we followed him to somewhere inside the mansion. Nobody spoke until we noticed that we were'nt walking toward the living room. Rather we were walking a different hallway. I spoke what was on my mind. That being, "Why aren't we going to the living room, Rei-san?"

He didn't answer and it caused Hikaru to speak up. "Oi. Answer Haruhi's question, old man," he said. But the man didn't speak. Hikaru was about to say something to annoy the man to speak up but Rei-san stopped in front of a door. He opened it then stepped aside for us to walk in.

We did and what we saw inside was very much astonishing. I saw a man, maybe in his late thirties, He was handsome and he looked kind of aloof. And beside him was a woman. Maybe his wife. She looked like she's just as old as the man beside her. And she's just as beautiful. They looked perfect for each other.

When all seven of us were inside, we heard the door close behind us. I looked back nervously for a moment before turning my eyes on the two older people in front of me. Normally, I'd bow and say my greetings naturally. But I can't now since the couple was looking at us straight in the eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to the Haruno manor. It's nice to finally meet you. Rei has told me things about you. Please, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable," the man said. I reluctantly took a seat on the chair nearest to me and waited for the others to do, too.

When all were seated and uncomfortably comfortable, we all introduced ourselves. The first one was Tamaki-sempai. "Hello, sir. I am Tamaki Suou. It is nice to meet you and to be of your acquiantance," he said. He smiled his 'Host' smile and the couple smiled back.

Next to introduce himself was Kyoya-sempai. "Good evening. I'm Ootori Kyoya. The son of the head of the Ootori group. It is good to be of your acquaintance, maa'm, sir," he said formally. The couple smiled at him and looked at me. 'Seems I next,' I thought before standing up for the traditional Japanese bow. "Nice to meet you. I am Fujioka Haruhi," I said after. I sat down and waited for the next one.

"Hello. We are the Hitachiin twins! I am Hikaru and this is my twin brother, Kaoru. Nice to meet you!" the Hikaru said. They flashed them a smile before sitting down. Next was Mori-sempai. But he didn't speak so Honey-sempai introduced himself.

"Hi! They call me Honey. It's nice to meet you. I also want you to meet Mr. Bunny. Oh! And this tall guy here is my cousin, Mori!" he introduced cheerfully. Now that they know our names, it was their turn to introduce themselves though we already know who they are.

"Hello. It was nice to have met you. I am Saku Haruno and this is my wife, Maki Haruno. I believe that you have caused trouble to my daughter, Sakura. Can I ask why you have been bothering her for the past few days?" he asked us as he looked at some papers he got from his drawer.

When I heard this, all I could think of is, 'Oh dear.' Kyoya-sempai was about to speak when we heard a knock on the door. We all looked at the door and I heard Saku-san say, "Come in."

And in came Rei-san. He bowed before walking to Saku-san's side. He whispered in his ear something I leaned in to hear but before I could make anything out, Rei-san was already walking out of the room.

Yes, it was that fast. When I looked at the Haruno couple, I saw them looking happy, grinning at each other. We waited and a while later, Maki-san, who just spoke for the first time, said, "Can you come back tomorrow so we can discuss about our daughter's problems with you? We have important relatives who came from a business trip. I hope you understand. Well, then? Please excuse me."

She walked hurriedly out of the room and when I watched her walk out, I noticed Rei-san outside. He was standing straight and looked attentive. I turned my attention back to the only father of Haruno-san. He gave us a smile before standing up. "Please, excuse me, young ones. I have people to meet and greet. Rei! Please guide them to the gates. See you young boys and you too little lady, tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

Surprised, I sat still, watching him walk out of my sight. This is the fourth time my real gender was known. 'How can these people know that I'm a girl?' I thought in my head. I stood up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, knowing we were going to go now.

"Are we going back tomorrow, Kyoya-sempai?" I whispered to said man. He nodded his head with a glint in his glasses. And whenever that happens, it means that he has thought of something. And I'm scared to even know what.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Pervy Gramps!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Grampa Jiraiya. Said man was **trying** to cuddle intimately with Granny Tsunade, but just like usual, he fails in doing so. It kind of makes me wonder how Granny Tsunade came to like the man we, siblings, call Grampa Jiraiya.

"Oh! It's the little twerp of the family. How're ya kid?" he asked, attention now on his best grandson. Naruto pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed proudly at him, "I'm fine and still dreaming to be the best leader of the world!" Grampa Jiraiya hung back his head and guffawed. Granny Tsunade joining him in soft chuckles at what their grandson have said.

"Hello, Granny. Hello, Grampa," I greeted them, carrying Sai all the while. They looked at me and greeted me back cheerfully. Grampa Jiraiya was about to hug me but I politely declined. At this, he shrugged and said, "No problem. You're not like my little sweets, Tsunade, here anyways. You're too lithe and you have a small pack of a chest."

Hearing this, I put Sai down and exclaimed, "Shannarooooooo!" before hitting him in the head using the brute force only women of the Haruno family possessed. And the effect on him was priceless. Grampa Jiraiya was knocked out. I heard clapping in front of me and I saw Granny Tsunade smiling proudly at me when I looked up.

"Well done. Thank you for getting him into that condition. He reeeaaally deserved it anyways. Come on. I have to show you something. And only to you," she told me before taking my hand and guiding me outside.

Naruto and the other two were crouching, poking Grampa Jiraiya to see if he's still alive. It caused me to chuckle a bit. And a few minutes later, we reached the garden behind the mansion. Confused, I asked Granny Tsunade, "Why are we here, Granny?" She didn't reply so I just followed her, knowing she has something for me.

We stopped in a clearing in the middle of the large garden and that's when Granny Tsunade faced me. We watched eacj other and waited. When our patience has been reached the highest, we spoke at the same time.

"What is it?/Well? Aren't you going to ask me anything?" we asked each other at the same time. We paused and she spoke first. "As I said, I was going to show you something. And I want you to close you eyes. No peeking," she said with a grin. I sighed and stood straight, closing my eyes afterwards.

I heard shuffling in the grass behind me and there was silence next. I waited and waited and it felt like hours have already gone by. "Granny?" I called out. But she didn't answer. I sighed again and waited a little more. When my patience was already at its peak, I exclaimed to nobody, "I'm going to open my eyes now!"

And I did after 3 seconds. And what I saw before me was so beautiful that I was shocked, speechless. "Took you long enough. I was waiting for a long time for you to open your eyes, and here you are. Do you like it?" I heard Granny Tsunade ask behind me. I looked at her, astonishment obvious in my face. She laughed then asked, "Would you like to try it on?"

"This? Now?" I asked as I picked up the beautiful kimono Granny showed me. "Well, if you want. You could wear it and check if it fits," she said. I beamed at her then hugged the kimono. "I love it! Where did you buy it?" I asked. I heard her sigh and say, "Maki and I made it for you. Don't you recognize our signature designs?"

Surprised, I looked at the beautiful kimono one more time. And there on the sleeves was the signature of mother. A curvy vine-like line with swirls on its opposing sides. It's her favorite kind of design. I looked more around the edges but couldn't see Granny's signature design.

I looked at her questioningly and she pointed at the back of the kimono since it was facing her. I followed her finger and tried to find her signature work. A moment later and I found it. So that's why I couldn't find it. It was engraved wholly on the back of the kimono. I found it when I held the clothing out. I felt embarrassed, to say the least.

The design was actually simple-looking but if you knew how to do it, you'd say that it's very complicated. The design was very light so it wouldn't be noticed immediately. But it had a nice effect on the piece of clothing.

Granny's design was the sign of the Senju family. Her previous last name before she was married to Grampa Jiraiya.

So when I turned to Granny Tsunade, I saw her smiling at me. I smiled back, although a bit shyly because my naivety. I ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you, Granny. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily as I continued hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back lovingly. "You're welcome, Sakura," she said. "Now then, let's go inside and cook dinner. You, your mother, and me. No maids allowed. Alright?" she offered. I eagerly nodded and folded the kimono neatly before walking together with Granny back inside the mansion.

A while later and the three of us, me, kaa-san, and Granny Tsunade, were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. And as time passed, I could smell the delicious smell coming from the food we were cooking. And it caused my stomach to growl in hunger. I blushed a bit in embarrassment when I heard Granny and kaa-san chuckle. "Alright! Mine's almost ready. How about you two?" kaa-san asked.

"I'm almost done. Just have to boil it a little more. How about you, Sakura?" Granny asked me. I hummed my answer. They understood and a few minutes later, we were putting the food into plates. And once that was done and all, we called for two maids to help us bring the trays where we put the plateful of food to the dining table.

"Boys! Dinner's ready! Hurry up!" kaa-san called out. And a moment later, a tramp of footsteps came from the dining room's doorway. The three of us looked from our seats and saw my little siblings. The twins pulled Sai toward me. They gave me kisses and next was Granny Tsunade. And last was kaa-san. They gave her kisses then sat on their seats.

A while later and to-san came in with the others. We began to eat. Kaa-san and Granny Tsunade chatting about what happened during their business trips. And to-san ,Grampa Jiraiya and Uncles Kakashi and Yamato talked about random things. I cahtted with my cousins and brothers at the same time. We had such a great time eating and chatting that we forgot everything that had occured the today. At least I did.

And when bedtime came, I carried Sai and walked to the boys' room with Sasuke and Naruto in tow. There, I stayed until they were asleep. I kissed their foreheads and walked toward the door. They really looked cute that I lingered behind the door to look at them. They were also, like every night, hugging their precious plushies to their chests as they slept. And before I walked out, I muttered, "Goodnight." I closed the door after that and went to my room.

And there in my room, Itachi and Deidara were ridiculously fighting over something I think isn't even worth fighting for. "Yo," I greeted them. They looked at me and said their own greetings. "What's up with you two?" I asked as I walked to my bed. I sat there as I watched the two glare at each other before they answered.

"We were talking about games/ Yeah," they said. At that, I chuckled which earned a light glare from the both of them. I looked at them and asked, "You two are ridiculous. Why would you ever fight over something as trivial as that?" "Because it's about games," Itachi answered blankly. "Then, what kind of games?" I asked once more.

"Video games, sports. . . That kind of thing. Yeah," Deidara answered this time. I nodded and asked my last question. "Why are you two here by the way? Aren't you two supposed to fight in your room and not in mine?" At this they looked at each other. They shrugged at me as if they didn't know the answer to that question themselves.

"Oh well, you two should just play video games or whatever you want to play in your room. Since you two always bicker and Deidara's voice gets higher and higher in pitch whenever he gets more into the fight, it gets noisy. And I'd want to prevent my ears and sleep from being irritated to no end," I told them. "No/ No. Yeah," I heard them say together.

I looked at them confused. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "You're going to play games with us, Sakura. Whether you don't want to or not. Since today is the start of the weekend, you should be free from stress from school, right? Yeah?" Deidara said. At this, I hummed in thought. I was so focused on other things that I forgot about weekends.

'Wow! I never knew that fighting with the hostclub would make me forget the most joyous days of my week. Weekends! Yes! There would be nothing to bother me in anyway possible!' I thought gleefully. I looked at the two in front of me and said while grinning widely, "Let's play dress up!"

~Chapter Eight ends here~


End file.
